Breath in, Breath out
by Torchwhomolly
Summary: An AU that brings you in the world of actors and singers, struggling artists, and lovers torn between their carreer and their feelings. Will every one get an happy ending ? Jack/Ianto, eventually Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, John Hart ; mention of the Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble and other Torchwood's characters; plus my OCs.
1. Meeting

**Hi, this is what cames to my mind yesterday. I was watching a Fanvid : Breath in Breath out by cleo22121 on youtube ( you should watch it;) ). Hope you will like it. I don't know how many chapter there will be. Sorry again if there are mistakes I'm French ^^' **

**Reviews are more than welcome, please tell me what you think about it and if you like Janto I wrote an other story wich is a couple of one shots before, during, after or about the episods of the TV Show, it is named Janto's stories. **

**Right, I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. xx**

Jack Harkness was sitting at the bar. The week had been difficult, being on set most of the days. He loved filming really he did but sometimes it felt like he was out of the real world. Like being stuck in a bubble, kept in, apart from the other side where people lived, lived a real lives with partners, children, family. Lives full of love and normality.

He loved his life, it was what he had work so hard for but sometimes he wished he wasn't being seen as the big flirt, the guy who just couldn't settle down for a week, the arrogant prat. Yes he had fame and money but what he wanted, really wanted, was people to realise that he was more than a pretty face who didn't care about art. He wished he could just walk in a pub in the middle of London without causing a riot. He wasn't about to lie, it was thrilling to know that people loved you, admired you. But sometime he feared that nobody could see what was behind the mask, the real him. And in the darkest place, he thought that maybe he was going to lose himself for this figure.

Maybe this little pub, lost in the big city of Cardiff was his little peace of heaven. A place where ear-splitting screams wouldn't be keeping him from hearing his own thoughts. He loved being here, nobody knew him here, well nobody knew the famous him. Here he was just Jack, a random bloke sitting in the corner, drinking whiskey. He just had to wear casual cloths and avoid the paps all the way to the bar and he would be this normal guy he was before. The light was low here nobody had recognised him yet.

This pub was a small one, many would think it was an insignifiant bar were losers would hang out. But actually there were something in the atmosphere that emitted here, something that made you comfortable. The only thing remarkable was a black grand piano throning at the centre of the room. It was old but magnificent in its own way. A very few people were having a drink now, some girls gossiping and blokes talking about what sounded like rugby.

The sound of the piano's keys cut Jack from his moody thoughts. He didn't knew this melody but he thought it was beautiful.

His head snapped toward the player when he heard a male's voice starting to sing.

"Let me hold you

For the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me

Now I can't feel anything

When I love you,

It's so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking,

It's the voice of someone else"

A young man was sitting there, eyes closed. His voice was low almost… shy.

"Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"

Jack could hear pain in his voice, as if he was singing it for someone that had hurt him. But his voice was beautiful.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before"

His voice was becoming more powerful, his eyes still closed, forgetting the out side world and concentrating on music, only music. The pub was quiet, every eyes turned on him.

"Oh what are we doing

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train when we both know it's too late

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"

Jack couldn't tear his eyes from him, not only did he have an amazing voice but he was also so beautiful. He was dying to see his eyes, to know his name.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell something that ain't real

Well the truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train

When we both know it's too late (too late)"

Every word leaving his mouth was more powerful than the former.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Well truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before"

He was clearly loosing himself to the music, all that seems to matter was singing, getting those words out of his chest, out of his heart.

Then, in a whisper, he sang the two last sentences.

"Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again"

He slowly opened his eyes, deep blue watering eyes looking at the room where loud claps broke the silence. Jack's own eyes were filling with unshed tears. He turned towards the barmaid.

"Who is he ?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

" His name is Ianto, he comes here almost every night. He was here before me, I think he knows the owner. A great guy. He is handsome isn't he ?" The barmaid replied a genuine grin on his face.

"Yeah" Jack replied absently as his gaze followed Ianto throughout the pub.

The young man leaned against a metallic pillar. He was wearing a red jersey, black tight jeans and black Rangers. Not really the type who play piano but he did look handsome. 'Red is definitely his colour' Jack thought. He spotted a taller man standing next to Ianto, they seemed to know each other quite well as they hugged tightly.

"Are you wondering if they are together ?" Asked the barmaid with a playfully tone.

"Are they ?" Jack replied, dryly.

" Nope. Marc is Ianto's best friend. Wherever Ianto is, Marc is not far, and vice versa." He answered.

" You seem to no them well" Jack chuckled.

" They are here every night as I told you." The barmaid smiled.

" Okay, er… what is your name ?"

" Scott"

"Okay, Scott, do you know what they usually drink ?" Jack asked, a charming smile on his face.

" Beers, they are Welsh after all" Scott smiled.

" Right, get them a beer will you ? Thanks"

A few minutes later, Scott came back and from the other side of the room, Ianto raised his glass to Jack. Nodding thankfully. Jack smiled and raised his own glass back.

He only had to wait a little more before Marc dragged Ianto to him.

" Thanks for the drinks" he said with a high pitched Welsh accent.

" You're welcome" Jack smiled.

" I'm Marc, and this is Ianto. Ianto Jones. And you are ?" March said.

" Jack" the actor smiled not leaving Ianto's eyes once.

Biting his lips,"Hi" Ianto said, with a little smile.

The three man started to talk and Jack flirted with Ianto none too subtly.

"Right, sorry mates I have to go home. Jack, it's been a pleasure, thanks for the drinks." Marc said, getting up and shaking Jack's hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And then again I wouldn't do anything you two do anyway" he laughed and walked to the door. Ianto watched him and sword under his breath. Then he turned to Jack.

"Sorry about that he can be such a twat" he chuckled a little embarrassed.

" I heard you sing, it was quite impressive" Jack said.

" Yeah?"

" Yeah ! And your skills at piano are too" Jack replied a cheeky smile on his face.

" Flattery will get you nowhere" Ianto smiled, in a flirtatious tone.

" Really ?" Jack leaned closer, eyes gazing to Ianto's lips.

" Yeah…" he replied absently

" Can't blame a man for trying, can you ?" Jack leaned even closer, his lips a inch from Ianto's.

Alcohol bas affecting both of their bodies.

" I suppose" the Welshman smiled.

" You know it´s getting late" Jack smiled, drawing back a little.

" Well maybe we should make the most of it then" Ianto replied in a husky voice before grabbing Jack's face and kissing him hard on the lips.

Jack throw a ticket on the bar to pay the drinks and let Ianto dragged him out of the pub. The young man slammed him into a little alleyway's dirty wall, covering his body with his own. They kept on kissing for a few minutes before drawing back, catching their breath and chuckling.

" Wanna go back to mine, maybe I could show you the extent of my skills" Ianto said with a husky voice, trailing kisses down Jack's neck, biting gently in the pulse point.

" Why not ? Love a man with many competences" Jack laughed.

Ianto chuckled in response and took his hand to lead him to what seemed to becoming an incredible night.


	2. It couldn't be him, could it ?

**Alright, this is a new chapter, sorry it's been a long time but I wanted to make sure that this was good enough ( I hope) to post it. Hope you will like it. Please Review even if it's to tell me it's rubish, I really need to know what you think about it. **

**Thanks for reading it anyway. **

**Chapter 2: It couldn't be him, could it ?**

Ianto stretched out, feeling groggy. His head ached like hell and his whole body was sore. He turned his head and buried it in the pillow. An unfamiliar scent was emitting from his sheets. It was a musky smell, mixed with an expensive aftershave. What a manly scent ! It wrapped around him, surrounding him. Ianto found himself smiling. He loved it, it made him feel so good, rocking him, even if he had a bloody hangover. What the hell he had been up to last night ?

Flows of memories washed over him. He had been at "The Stopwatch" with Marc, like most of the time. He had sung, again not something unusual. He had had a few drinks, maybe too many if you asked him now. And then ? Oh yes… he had picked up a completely stranger, brought him home and shagged him senseless all night. Alright… THAT was so very unlike him.

Ianto Jones wasn't the one night stand kind of guy. Ianto Jones wasn't good at casual, never had been. Hopelessly, Ianto Jones was a romantic man. That must be why he always ended up broken hearted.

He sighed not feeling the warmth of an other body beside him. What had he expected ? Really ? As if this handsome, so sexy, man would have waked him up with a gentle kiss and made him breakfast. As if they would have spend the day in bed, talking and kissing and doing other more physical activities. How delusional of him.

Ianto groaned loudly. This morning wasn't starting well. A pounding headache and deception first thing in the morning, great. He rolled in his king-size bed, trying to find the courage to get up. Something rough touched his cheek instead of the soft fabric of his pillow. Ianto cracked an eye open and tried to read what was written on this small piece of paper. 

_"Sorry I had to go to work.__  
><em>_Hope I didn't wear you out yesterday. ;)__  
><em>_Maybe we could catch up sometimes, for another performance.__  
><em>_See you around, Ianto Jones.___

_Jack H"_

There was a signature at the bottom of the note that seemed strangely familiar but he was far too much tired to think about it. He wasn't ready to deal with false excuses anyway. Even if that stranger had written that he wanted to see him again it was surely juts a line, wasn't it ? 'Well at least he had let a note before running away like a thief' he thought bitterly.

He put the note on the nightstand, got up and walked to the kitchen.  
>7:30 he read on the clock of his microwave. "God" he cursed. He didn't even have to work today. But he didn't feel like going back to bed either.<p>

The morning light was already illuminating his flat. "A sunny day in Cardiff in the middle of autumn, who would have thought it could be possible" he said to himself, chuckling.  
>Ianto's apartment was kinda unique and a bit trange. But he liked it, his own little world where he could hide when things got tough. That seemed to happen more often these days. Actually his bed was in the same room as his kitchen and his lounge only his bathroom and laundry room were separated.<p>

He put some milk and cereals in a bowl and put the coffee machine on. He loved drinking and making coffee and he wasn't being vain when he said that he made the best coffee in all Cardiff maybe in the all United Kingdom if you asked Marc. Because it was the truth, Ianto Jones was the coffee God, and coffee was definitely sacred.

He sat on his couch, bowl in one hand, remote in the other, spoon clasped between his soft pinky lips, waiting for the coffee machine to work its magic. He switched on the TV and zapped until he found and interesting Chanel.  
>He vaguely registered that the speaker was expecting a famous actor for an interview before he heard the coffee machine beeping. He put his bowl on the table and walked to his kitchen counter. The fantastic smell of coffee was overwhelming.<br>He went to pick up the note before retreating to his previous stand on the couch.

He read it again and again. The signature part was confusing. It had been done as if it was something so usual that it became a habit. As in an… autograph maybe ? "Yeah right Ianto, as if you shagged a famous actor last night. Stop dreaming" he muttered and mentally slapped himself for his own stupidity.  
>And anyway how could anyone flirt that much on a note ?!<p>

He didn't notice the loud claps and whistles coming from his TV as the famous personality came on stage. Actually he wasn't watching or even listening to the emission, too busy daydreaming about that gorgeous man he had spend the previous night with.  
>The journey to his flat was blurry but the sex part was perfectly clear. Whaou ! A hell of a good night !<br>He smiled as flash of memories came to his minds : blue eyes looking deep in his, filled with so much lust. Soft lips kissing every inches of his body. Moans filling his bedroom. And that voice whispering dirty little things in his ears. What… wait a minute… THAT VOICE ?!

He finally made the link with the voice of the man on the TV who had been speaking for the past minutes. He snapped his head up.

Jack Harkness, handsome man, incredible actor and atrocious flirt was sitting there, talking about his last role.

No, it couldn't be possible ! It couldn't have been HIM! No way ! His mind was just messed up.

Jack Harkness didn't hang out in little and insignificant pub, lost in Cardiff. Jack Harkness was the big party with champaign flowing kind of guy. And he wouldn't pay attention to Ianto, never to a guy like Ianto. He liked class, rich, famous and handsome men. Not some random bloke who worked in a shabby coffee shop to pay his rent, who had quit university, desperately dreaming that he might become a singer. And anyway it couldn't be him so why bother ?

However he decided to listen instead of getting upset other ridiculous ideas.

_"__  
><em>_- So Jack, you wasn't at John's party last night.__  
><em>_- No, it was just one of his excuse to get really drunk and rubbing on me. I wasn't in the mood._

___The speaker and the audience laugh while Jack smile genuinely._

_So what did you do instead ? Had a quiet night in with Myfanwy ?__  
><em>_- No actually I was in Cardiff in a small pub.__  
><em>_- Really ? What's its name ?__  
><em>_- Sorry, I'd love to boost their popularity but I'd like to keep that place to myself. But let me tell you that they have a great singer over there that I'd love to hear again. Totally worth the journey._

___Jack winked at the camera, a dashing smile on his face."_

In Cardiff? Last night ? A great singer ?  
>It couldn't really be him, could it ? <p>

**A/N : I'll try to post every week if I can do it more often. **


	3. Here We Go Again

**Hi, I'm really sorry it's almost been 2 weeks but I've been extremely busy and I wanted to make a long chapter so here it is. Hope you'll enjoy it please R&R I'm not very confident about this one. **

Chapter 3: Here we go again.

Jack sighed as he dropped his keys on the table by his flat's door, exhausted. His dog, Myfanwy, barked happily at his sight and ran to him, desperately asking for attention.

"Hi My, how are you good girl ? " Jack smiled, taking her in his arms and petting her head. She licked his cheek in what seemed to be a kiss.

" Yeah, yeah missed you too. I hope you have behaved yourself with uncle Owen while I was away".

Jack had been in New-York for a month playing in the new TV-show, _Behind Closed Doors_. It's been quite a success actually, secret life of the New-Yorker's elit had always thrilled people and he had had a lot of fun. But he was happy to be home, with his dog, his things, his comfort. Even if he was American, New-York's busy atmosphere was overwhelming, and not in a good way. It was like the city never slept. At least, working had kept his thoughts from wandering towards a certain handsome Welshman.

Saying that Jack was obsessed by Ianto wasn't an euphemism. He couldn't stop thinking and talking about how gorgeous he was, how well he sang, how good had been their night together. And that was driving Owen crazy. He certainly didn't want to picture Jack shagging a stranger in his mind, thank you very much. Most people wouldn't mind but Owen didn't want to hear about Jack Harkness' sex life. However, by being his closest friend that seemed to be inevitable.

It's been a while since Jack had been so obsessed by somebody. Jack Harkness flirted with everything that's got a pulse and shagged around but he wasn't the kind of guy who would brood over a nice one night stand for weeks. But he actually was. Owen was taken aback and frankly annoyed. He had had to stand Jack's brooding about that guy for a month before he went to America. Jack could be a right pain in the arse when he wanted. Hearing Jack talking again and again about tha t Ianto every fucking minutes was pissing him. And a frustrated Jack was the worst thing that could happen to you.

Jack left his bag beside the door and walked into his flat, talking to his dog with a high-pitched, ridiculous, voice. Owen was sitting in his couch, a beer in one hand, watching TV.

"Hiya !" Jack saluted, spotting his friend.  
>"Hello ! Thank god you're here, now I can finally go home." Owen replied<br>" I'm pleased to see you too Owen. My fly was okay thanks for asking" smiled Jack, a sarcastic tone in his voice. Owen just growled in respond.  
>" You know you spend far too much time with dogs, it's like you're becoming one of them" chuckled Jack.<br>"You were the one fussing me to take care of your dog. Your fault mate" Owen replied.  
>"Oh yes but I want the best for my little princess. Owen took good care of you, didn't he pet ?" Replied Jack, smiling at his dog and scratching her, bellow the chin. The ridiculous voice came back.<br>"You're hopeless with that dog" Owen sighed.  
>"Whatever" replied Jack not looking at him.<br>" Tomorrow there is the first diffusion of _There Is Nothing Surgery Can Do_, are you coming ?"  
>"Of course ! Wouldn't miss that for the world ! You're a great actor and this is a great movie" Jack smiled, his true heart-full smile.<br>"Thanks mate" Owen replied hugging him quickly.  
>" Okay this is my clue to go home. We are getting far too much emotional" he chuckled before petting Myfanwy one last time and leaving, shooting goodbyes on his way.<p>

Jack sighed, putting his complaining dog on the floor and taking his phone out of his back pocket. He had to call his concierge to get his luggage.

"Hi Henry, sorry it's late but can you get me my luggage please ?" Jack asked politely.  
>" Good evening Mr. Harkness, it's alright. I'm on my way" replied Henry with a professional voice.<br>"Thank you" Jack said, hanging up.

Henry Vanston was a good man. He had always worked here as far as Jack could remember. Always ready, here when you needed him. Perfectly dressed in his well-tailored suit. Even if he was in his sixties he was still quite fit and impressive. Professional but friendly. Charming but not insistent. The perfect concierge. A good man, a good husband and a good father.

A polite knock cut Jack out of his thoughts. He walked quickly to the door not wanting to hold Henry any longer. It was already late.

" Thank you Henry, sorry you'll be late for dinner because of me. Elizabeth will not be happy" apologised Jack  
>" Don't worry Mr Harkness she'll understand" replied Henry with a reassuring smile, handing Jack his bags.<p>

Jack was about to ask how was Henry's wife and daughters but a loud John Hart stepped out of the elevator.

"Jackie Boy, heard that you were back in town !" John said, half screaming. 'Great he is drunk' thought Jack.  
>" John ! I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you but my mum always told me not to lie" Jack replied smiling.<br>" Ah Ah very funny Harkness, it almost made me laugh" John replied, walking pas Jack into the flat, inviting himself in. Jack must have looked annoyed because Henry offered his help.  
>"Do you want me to take care of him ?" He asked.<br>" No don't worry, I'll be fine" smiled Jack.  
>" It's okay you can go home. Say hello to Elizabeth and the girls" Jack continued, squeezing quickly his shoulder.<br>" Good night Mr Harkness" Henry replied walking casually to the elevator.  
>Jack chuckled softly, as he said, always here if you needed him. But his smile soon fell off his face as he remembered John. God he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.<p>

He walked back in his flat, letting his bags next to the other. As he stepped in his lounge, John put some music, far too loud for his and his neighbours' liking, and began to dance. Being drunk made him looked more like a completely idiot wiggling furiously his but.

" John what are you doing ?!" John snapped, switching off the music.

" Come on it's our song !"complained John like a petulant child.

"We don't have a song and we did have a song it wouldn't be that song !" Snapped back Jack.

" You're no fun. Sexual frustration doesn't suit you. You know I can fix that" replied John with a wink, wiggling his eyebrows subjectively.

" Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come on can you please stop brooding over that guy you're pathetic."

" I wish I could forget him" replied Jack standing at the window, looking blankly at the city.

"I could make you forget him" offered John stepping behind him, putting his hands on his hips.

"No I don't want to get more frustrated" Jack replied, pushing him away.

"As if !"

"John go home." Jack replied with an icy voice going back to his staring.

"You're such a drama queen" sighed John before leaving the flat.

Jack sighed loudly. He was pathetic wasn't he ? He knew it but somehow the thought of Ianto always made shivers running down his spine. He couldn't help it. And that was the most frustrating. 'It's been two mouths. Fuck Harkness take a bloody grip !' Great now he was mourning again. He wasn't even feeling like eating. Instead he went to bed, dreams haunted by deep blue eyes looking straight at him with so much lust and something else Jack couldn't put his finger on.

* * *

><p>Jack started his day like all the others. Running, shower, breakfast and most of all... Coffee. Jack loved coffee bur ironically he was rubbish at making it 'Well you can't be handsome, talented, a great cook, fantastic in bed AND at the same time be a coffee god. No body is perfect after all' He often told himself, chuckling.<p>

He made his way out of the building and walked casually in the streets.

He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Sun glasses on, a genuine grin on his face. The perfect hollywood star look.

He loved London covered with morning lights. Contrary to most popular belief, it wasn't always raining in London. Today was a good day, not too cold, not too hot, perfect. A soft wind was running through his hair, messing it. But he didn't care. As he said he was home, and it was a good day. His gaze strolled around the street. People were walking fast, going to work. People were chatting in their phone. A man was too busy reading news paper that he didn't see the light turning red, making the drivers honk loudly in frustration. Busy streets. But somehow this rush wasn't affecting Jack. It was a good day what spoiling it with that load of stress ? And anyway how could someone get that angry first thing in the morning ?

Like that short guy who was almost barking at a young man who had hustled him accidentally. As if he had made it on purpose ! He was even bending to help him short his paper out.

Jack let his gaze running down this nice body wrapped in a well-tailored suit. Broad shoulder, long legs, white silky skin and what a gorgeous ass ! 'It looks good enough to eat' Jack though playfully smiling 'Whaou Harkness you actually spotted a man without mentally comparing him to Ianto. Maybe you're getting over him, finally ?' He though, his smile fading a little. Maybe he didn't want to forget Ianto after all.

The short barking man was just being a prat so the other just gave up and got up, brushing the dirt off his suit. He apologised one last time before turning around. Green eyes met deep blue ones. Time stopped. Jack gasped. Not that unfamiliar. Not at all.

'' Ianto ?'' he whispered, a shock expression on his face. But before he could even confirmed it was really him, arms were thrown over him and holding him tightly.

'' Jack ! It's so good to see you !'' a high-pitched Welsh voice filled his ears. He sighed happily, as he recognized it. God it'd been far too long since he last heard those strong and beautiful Welsh vowels.

'' I missed you so much'' it said whispered in his ear. He smiled.

''I missed you too Gwen'' hugging his friend slash agent back.

Then he remembered that guy and opened his eyes expectantly. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was finally going to see him again. But his flashing hope crashed painfully on the floor as he discovered that he wasn't here anymore. Phew... gone. Like he hadn't been standing there seconds ago. Even the short man wasn't here anymore. Had he dreamed it all ?

''Jack ?'' He heard Gwen's worried voice.

'' Yeah ?'' he turned back toward her, faking this dashing smile of his.

''Are you alright ? You seemed to be off'' she asked taking his hands in hers. He squeezed back reassuringly.

''Yeah sorry I thought I recognize some one''

''Okay. Are you coming in ? We need to prepare your next convention'' she tugged gently on his hand, turning to the entrance of the Boeshane Agency.

''Right''

''Oh and I need to talk to you about the party for Owen tonight'' she added with a wicked grin.

Seeing her face, he laughed.

''Okay what did you plan ? That look on your face doesn't mean something good.''

''Come on I'm not that bad'' she wailed.

''Spill the beans''

'' I hired a singer to serenade him at the private party we are throwing after the reception. Don't want to shock people with a heavy drunk Owen, do we ?'' She said, her smile deepening.

''You did what ?'' he laughed.

''What ? Me and Tosh though it might be fun an she introduced me one of her friend and he his great. I might take care of his career if he does good tonight.''

''You're right. It's gonna be fucking awesome for us. I can't wait to see the look on his face when that guy sing to him. Oh my go Mr.I-hold-my-asscheeks-well-tight-because-I'm-not-bloody-gay is gonna kill you'' he brust out giggling.

''I knew you'd agree'' she laughed with him.

''We have to film that !''

''Don't worry, I've taken care of everything, it's gonna be great'' she smiled.

''I don't doubt that'' he replied brushing out the tears he shade from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>His eyes hurt as bright light kept on flashing on his face. Hands buried in his trousers' pocket, standing in a casual pose. He didn't really like that kind of reception. Everything was faked. Fake dashing smile with fake white teeth. Fake laughs with people you were pretending to like. Even, sometimes, relationship you were faking to protect your real one. ''Just wear something nice, smile that dashing grin of yours, and be handsome as always'' Gwen once told him ''You'll survive it, don't worry''. So he did as he was told without a complain. How could he complain anyway ? 'Oh poor Jack you're so famous, people can't help taking picture of you and admiring you. Oh poor sod your life is hell really !' As id someone would tell him this. His life was great, right ? And anyway, it didn't matter, he had chosen it.<p>

He saluted the paps, as he always did and walked on the red carpet towards the entrance. Once, safe from the photographs' assault he relaxed and massaged his jaw, god if he kept smiling like that he was going to get a cramp. He spotted Owen who was fidgeting with his bow tie. An old habit he had when he was nervous. He walked to him and slapped his hands away.

''Stop it the movie is great'' he reassured him, smoothing the bow to make it look perfect.

''I'm not nervous'' Owen growled

''Of course you aren't'' Jack smiled back.

''Okay maybe I'm nervous, but just a tiny bit'' Owen sighed ''Anyway don't you have some alcohol ?'' he sighed, touching Jack's chest and hips, trying to find something to make him relax.

''Owen are you trying to get into my pants ? Not that I mind the audience of course'' Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows subjectively.

''In your dreams Harkness''

''Oh we could do what I've dreamt about last night. It might need more people though.''

''God Jack I don't need those mental images !'' Owen wailed pushing him away from him. Jack just chuckled. Being naughty was always his way to kill nervousness.

''At least for a moment you forget that your movie might be crap and that you're gonna be humiliated for the rest of your life'' Jack said with a serious tone but his eyes gave him away.

'' You suck at comforting people you know that''

''Well I can suck something else'' winked Jack.

''Stop it !'' cried out Owen.

''Please Tosh save me from that sick man'' he called a beautiful Japanese woman, walking towards them with a black dress and red high hills.

She really looked like a princess in that outfit. Her dress was a stapless one, with lace swaying softy with her step. Making her look like a dark majestic swan.

''What happening gentlemen ?'' she smiled, joining them, putting her well manicured hand on Owen's right shoulder.

''Jack is putting horrible images in my mind.'' Owen pouted.

'' Ah I see. The scandalous innuendo method to make you relax. You do know it's sexual harassment, don't you ?'' she chuckled.

'' It's not sexual harassment if you enjoy it'' winked Jack. Taking her left hand in his, and placing a chaste kiss on it, like a proper gentleman.

''Hello miss. You do look stunning tonight'' he continued, smiling friendly at her, his warm and true smile.

''That you. You're not bad yourself.'' she blushed.

'' Just saying the truth, right Owen ?''

'' Yeah, you do look incredible, Miss Sato'' the Londoner smile fondly at his friend. She kissed his cheek in response.

''Oi ! Why did he get a kiss and not me ?'' Jack pouted, looking adorable.

''Don't want to ruin your 'I'm a big gay boy' reputation'' she chuckled. But before he could replied, Gwen joined them hugging tightly Owen.

''Here the star of the day is. Can't wait to see the movie'' She said in a oh so joyful tone.

''Yeah right. Is there any booze out there ? Or do I have to stick to water while I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Humiliation is easier to swallow with goo wiskey'' he replied, sarcasms filling his voice.

''Oh come on Owen don't be so sceptical. It's gonna be great.'' They all replied at the same time, forming one voice.

They were used to it by now. Owen might seemed to be confident, always chatting up the most beautiful woman but when it came to his job, he always thought it was crap and deeply needed his friends' comfort. But with the childhood he had had to live through who could blame him ? His dad had ran away when he was a baby and his mother never had been a kind woman who would told his son she loved him and that she was proud of him. Not very easy to be confident when you are always told what you do is shite. He had worked hard to be standing here. All this fame, all this talent, all due to his work and only that. So he could be proud of himself really. He deserved it. More that a lot of famous people.

''Right guys I think we should go sit down before Owen freaked out and run away.'' Gwen joked, trying to light up the mood.

* * *

><p>They all nodded and start to walk. Tosh took Owen's arm and let him lead her to their seat. At least, THAT, brought a smile on his face. Looking back, Jack couldn't help smile at his friends. After all this time spend at turning around each other, maybe they were finally moving in the same direction, together.<p>

As they all said, it was a great movie. An awesome drama and romantic movie that had made their heart ache. Almost everybody had teary eyes at the end and surely every women had actually cried during it. Even Owen gad admitted that it wasn't too bad. And from Owen, it was a huge compliment. He never ever commented his job just to say awful things. But he was absolutely incredible in the role of a terrified fiancé, desperate to save his loved one from the claws of an inevitable death. Fighting doctors and diagnostics to make his girl's life better, happier until the end. Yeah... Heartbreaking.

But now wasn't the time for sob and grief. Now was the time for alcohol, music and a hell of a good laugh during Owen's serenade. This party was private. Only Owen's closest friends were invited. Wich consist on Gwen and her boyfriend Rhys, Kathy ( Owen's partner in There is nothing surgery can do), Martha and her husband Mickey (or Mickey Mouse as Jack liked to call him), Donna and John Smith (or the Doctor as he was called), Tosh, Jack and of course John Hart had tagged along een if he wasn't invited. He was fun when he was drunk so it was okay.

That little team had changed in more casual clothes and went to Gwen and Rhys' house. Jack was wearing a V shape burgundy jersey, tight black jeans, black leather shoes and a grey suit jacket. He was breathtaking even if he was a little tipsy.

Jack wasn't much of a drinker. So it was quite easy to get him drunk. John had often taken advantage of this but well Jack hadn't really complained at the time. Ah young and far too much naïve ha had been. But now it was over and he would never let John trick him again.

However, tonight he hadn't stick to water as he usually did, but he wasn't properly drunk though. He wanted to be as clean as possible to see the little performance for Owen. He certainly didn't want to miss that, not for the world. He couldn't say the same about Owen unfortunately. Poor sod didn't know what was coming. But it was probably for the best.

'Now was time to have a good laugh' he thought as Gwen made Owen si in the middle of the room. Tosh stood beside him already giggling.

"So this singer, is your friend?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. We were in Uni together and had the same dream. But he didn't get the same luck as me. "However he is fantastic. You're gonna love him" she sighed.

"I don't doubt that" he replied kissing the top of her head.

"I just wish I could do more to help him. But he want to do it himself" she sighed.

He was about to reply but the music started and he grabbed his phone, planing on recording the all thing. But what came wasn't what he was expecting, not at all. He froze, his arm falling back to his side.

" Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more that friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again

We're sick like animals. We play pretend

You're just like a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive

No, I won't sleep tonight"

That voice. That voice that had haunted him for weeks.

"Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are we waintin' for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight"

Here was Jones, Ianto Jones serenading a mortified Owen, trying his best to hide himself. Laughs and whistles filling as Ianto subjectively. He changed the lyrics and danced around Owen. He was great, funny, talented and … beautiful. But Jack couldn't move, or even think... He was just too shocked.

"Here we go again

I feel the alcohol kickin' in

It's getting hotter

I wanna rub and ride, I wanna rub and ride

I do it every time, you're fucking me now !

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waiting for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waiting for ?

What are you waiting for ?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight"

Ianto had dragged Owen out of his chair trying to make him dance, holding him so tight, so close to him that all Jack wanted to do was to push him away from h... from Ianto. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy in his chest. He, at least, had to admit tha t Ianto was playing it well and that his voice was as beautiful as the last time he had heard it. Even if they could all hear he was trying not to laugh.

"Hush Hush. The world is quiet

Hush Hush we both can't fight it

It's us, we've made a mess

Why can't you understand ?

Whaou I won't sit for a long time

I won't sleep tonight"

The innuendos were absolutely not disguised. But this was the funniest. Inside, Ianto was so embarrassed of saying all those things in front of people he didn't know. But he couldn't stop his wicked smile from raising.

"Here we go again

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

What are you waintin' for ?

Say hello to my wild side tonight..."

As he sang the last word, the room exploded in laughs, whistles and loud claps. Even Owen was applauding him, nodding his head reassuring him before turning to glare at Gwen. His eyes were cold but his smile gave him away. As far as this had been embarrasing, he had loved the surprise. Well maybe next time, he'd prefer a woman but anyway it was funny.

Ianto turned around saluting and searching Tosh, then he froze. Just a few steps away was standing a shocked, but handsome man. Blue eyes locked with green ones. Memories flashed in his mind. ' This is him' Ianto thought 'This is him, really him'. He couldn't believe it. All those weeks trying to convince himself that the Jack he had slept with wasn't Jack Harkness. That he would never come back at The Stopwatch. That it was just a line. All this hard work on trying to forget but failing miserably. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew Owen Harper and Jack Harkness were friends, it was all over the tabloid.

"Shit" muttered Ianto.

"Fuck" sighed Jack.

TBC

**Et voilà :) **

**Sorry if you liked the original song, maybe I got a little carried away. Anyway please tell me what you think about this. If you like how the boys meet again, what do you think about the tiny bit of Towen (I know it's not big yet) and what you think will happen later ? Maybe ? **


	4. Before the show

**I'm so sorry it took me that long to come up with this. I hope you will like it though. Please R&R. Sorry about the mistakes again I tried to correct them but I must have missed some of them though. Big thanks to Outerspacegirl for her gift, you should read her fic : A military coat. It's a nice Janto and I think it will please her if you tell her what you think about it, I Love it personally ;)**

**Merry Christmas **

**xoxo **

Chapter 4 : Before the Show.

Ianto groaned as his ringing phone disturbed his fabulous dream.

"'Ello ?" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Hi Ianto. It's Tosh, did I wake you ?" she asked guiltly.

" Yes but don't worry. I had to get up anymay" he replied

As much as he was annoyed he just couldn't be upset with Tosh. She was his bestfriend and had always been her for him.

Both being geeks and sharing the same dream had help them during Uni. People could be cruel when they wanted and the death of his mother had shattered Ianto. Tosh and Mark had been here to pick up the pieces at least.

"Okay. I need your help. A friend of mine is diffusing is new movie in two days and we want to pay him a little trick. We need a singer to serenade him. Can you be my life savior ?" she asked shyly.

Even if he was on the phone, he could picture her pleading eyes and her adorable pout.

"Tosh you know I don't want you set me up on jobs." he sighed.

He didn't want to have this argument again. He wanted, needed, to do it by himself. To prove his father he wasn't a failure and shut him up for good.

When he was young, his father, Ifan Jones had always been his superhero. He was a good man, a master tailor. Ianto had always admired him. They had been a family once, Ianto, his sister Rhianon and his parents. But they broke appart when his mother died. Then, Ifan had started to drink and lost his shop. Not only had Ianto lost his mother, but he also had lost his superhero that day. Ifan had became a cruel man, comsumed by grief and anger. Ianto never did enough or never did the right thing for his father. He was useless as he often said. And leaving Uni to try to become a singer hadn't help to improve his opinion on his son. Since then Ianto had never gave up proving him wrong.

"It's not what I'm trying to do. I know you want to do it by yourself. I understant, really I do. I just need a great singer and a good looking man. A gay one would be a plus. Come on Ianto do that for me please" she pleaded. He sighed.

"Come on Ianto. It's been so long since we last saw each other" she continued.

'Oh god' Ianto thought, she was using her sweet voice 'I'm so done'

" Okay" he said, defeated.

" Yes !" she squealed.

He laughed, knowing her she was probably dancing happily, wherever she was.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you" she chanted

"Only because it's you"

"Thanks ! Knowing you and that wicked sens of humour of yours it's gona be so funny"

"I'll try my best. But Tosh, only good looking ?" he asked a sly smile on his face.

" You're gorgeous, you daft sod !" she chuckled.

"Thank you"

"God you're so vain. I'm sure you'll get on well with Owen Harper" she said faking an annoyed voice.

"Really ?" He asked "How is he ?" he continued with that tone Tosh knew too well. That voice that meant 'Am I gonna get laid ?'

"Hands off Jones, he isn't gay" she replied. "And before you ask no he isn't the kind of guy who sleep with men and then say he isn't gay anyway and that it's just sex. If you try anything I even think he is gonna kick you in the balls" she laughed.

But Ianto knew her, is wasn't an innocent voice. There was something behind it, something she didn't managed to hide very well.

" Am I detecting jealousy and possesivness in that pretty voice of yours ? I think I am. Don't worry, he is all yours. You could have told me you know, given that I'm your bestfriend and all" he said laugher filling his voice.

"I'm not jealous nor possesive !" she exclaimed.

"And there is nothing to say" she continued, sounding a bit disapointed

"If he can't see how great and beautiful you are then he is a fool. And I'm gonna take an immence pleasure embarrass the shit out of him" he promised.

"Thanks. When can you come to London ?" she asked after a few seconds.

"If you want I can come tomorrow in the afternoon. I have to work in the morning then I'll be off for a few days, mabe I can spend them in London so we can hang out together ? Like in the old days ?"

"Yeah that'd be great. I have to introduce to Gwen. She is our agent. You'll see, you're gonna love her, she is Welsh as well"

"Okay, nice" he chuckled.

"I'll get you at the station and you'll stay at my place"

"I can stay in a hotel you know" he sudgested.

"Don't be daft" she smiled.

"Right so I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm sorry. I've got to go, work to do" he sighed.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Ianto."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too" she chuckled.

Ianto got up and prepared himself before going to work.

* * *

><p>Back Home, he packed his things, checking twice if everything was in the right place. He wasn't maniac really, he just...liked when everything was clean and well organised where he could find it easily. Like his DVD collection ! Alphabatised and organised by kind... and year... Okay... maybe he was slightly maniac... but well it wasn't such a flaw, was it ?<p>

"No, it's not Jones. Relax" Ianto told himself.

" Right, now you are talking to yourself out loud. Congrats Jones. You're definitivly going crazy" he sighed.

Jokes apart he was actually nervous. Tosh's friends were all famous ad talented. He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of people who could actually help him. He had to make a good impression. That's why he chose to wear a suit. He had pack his black suit with his red shirt and a black tie, maybe that was too much but anyway he took it, he would choose to wear it or not later.

He checked one last time his bag before going to bed. He was exausted but couldn't sleep like every night. He sighed retreaving the same note he looked at every single night from underneath his pillow. Why couldn't he just forget him for Christ sake ! 'Come on Ianto, stop brooding over him like a lovesick teenage girl. You're pathetic' he slapped himself mentaly before dropping the note in his nightstand's drawer and closing it. He closed his eyes and let the fatigue of the last days washed over him. Minutes later, soft breaths filled the room, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you're gonna cause a riot by getting me at the station ?" Ianto asked, trying to see his friend through the crowd on the docks.<p>

"Don't care. I won' let you, poor little Welshman, get lost in a big English City" she said with a serious tone, though he could picture her smile.

"Oi! Us, Welsh never get lost" he replied playfully. She laughed

"Don't want to take a risk" she replied.

"Where are you ?" he asked, stepping on the tip of his toes, trying to look over the crowd.

"Turn around"

He did as he was told and suddenly his arms were full with a petite Japanese woman. He sighed happily and hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. Thy were so caught up with each other that they didn't see the pap taking picture of them, a few meters away. Se stepped back and he kissed her cheek. For someone who didn't know them,it looked like an… intimate… loving gesture. She took his offered arm and they walked to her car

"It's so good to see you, you know" she said as her driver started the engine.

"Yeah you too. So what's up with that Owen?" He smiled

"Nothing" she replied, looking away.

" Tosh I know you. Come on what's up" he pleaded, taking her face in his hands.

" I told you there is nothing…he..he isn't interested in me" she looked down.

"Tosh look at at me" he ordered and she obeyed.

"If he can't see how great you are then he is not worth it. Not only you are beautiful but you're also kind and talented. I don't know him personally but he seemed to be a bit of a bastard. At least that's what we can see on magazines. If he's not yours it's maybe because he doesn't deserve you. Don't let it bring you down" he said firmly, locking his eyes in hers.

" Maybe you're right" she sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Welsh." He replied taking her in his arms, rubbing her back softly.

"Right. You're not here to see me brooding. Maybe we can go out tonight. Dance, drinks, singing like always ?" She offered, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah why not ? But what do you want to do now?"

" how about… we go back to my place, change in pyjamas, watch James Bond movies while eating pop corns and then talk about hot men" she smiled broadly.

"I think it's a good programme, back to our Uni's Sunday night. But you know it's not because I'm gay that all I like is talk about hot men you know" he chuckled.

"You love talking about ho men and how much shaggable they can be, don't deny it Jones !" She laughed.

"Yes well it's not like I wan talk about it with Mark. Surprisingly he doesn't really like hearing about me having sex with another guy" he said with a faked confused face.

" how can he not want to hear about that ?! Seriously it's the most interesting thing I've ever heard, something must be wrong with him" she replied.

"Yeah I know. I'm quite worried about him" he said, his serious tone matching her's.

They brush out laughing, holding on their stomach.

"Oh god I've missed you so much" Ianto said panting.

"I've missed you too. I wish I could have come to Cardiff but…"

"Too much work to do" he finished her sentence.

"I understand don't worry" he continued squeezing her hand.

"Maybe you could live in London" she said, smiling even if she already knew the answer can't blame a girl for holding on hope.

" I love Cardiff far too much. And I don't thing A Welshman could fit in London. And anyway, I couldn't leave Mark he would be lost without me" he laughed.

" Gwen managed to fit in just right" Tosh argued.

"She must be exceptional than"

"Exceptional in her own way, yes" she replied smiling.

The car stopped and Tosh grabbed Ianto's arm. She tugged him out of the war and tried to walk past the paps and the fans who had formed a little group, blokibg the entrance of her flat. Thankfully the security made them step aside.

"Pfiou. Is it alway like this ?" Ianto asked.

"No not really. Today they are quite exited actually. Maybe something to do with a handsome and sexy man at my side" she winked.

" as if" he laughed.

"Ianto don't put yourself down like that" she sighed, defeated.

" I'm not" he argued but she stared at him shutting up his protests. His gaze dropped to the floor.

" Ianto what's wrong ? I know you, come on, I know something is up" she asked gently.

'When did I become that readable' Ianto cursed silently.

"There is just this…guy" he sighed, sitting on the couch.

"What guy ?"

" I met him, at The Stopwatch… 2 months ago. We spend the night together. And somehow he doesn't seem to want to get out of my head" he sighed again, his gaze falling on his joined hands on his lap.

" Never saw him again" he continued.

"Don't you have his number ?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Nope. He left a note though. Saying he wanted to catch up something. As if…" he aid sarcastically.

"Maybe he couldn't come back. Maybe he didn't live in Cardiff and didn't have time to make the trip. Maybe…"

"Don't try to find him excuses Tosh" he cut her off.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you again Ianto" she tried to convince him.

"I think it does. But it's okay you know, he didn't do anything wrong. I juste seem to keep falling for the wrong guy." He sighed, fidgeting.

"Maybe you'll see him again, you don't know what the future hold on store for us. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry Ianto" she said, setting he hand on his. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"It's okay Tosh, don't worry."

''Come on. We have to do someting to cheer you up'' she said getting up.

''I think admiring Daniel Craig's butt whime eating pop corns might help'' he said playfully.

'' That's actually a great idea. Go settle the movie, I'll grab the pop corns and maybe I have som crackers laying around'' she said walking to the kitchen.

''Toshiko Sato did I ever tell you how much I loved you ?'' he screamed after her.

''I don't think so .'' she said smiling.

''Well now I do : Toshiko, 'I do love nothing in the world, so well as you' '' he chuckled, quoting Shakespeare.

They spend the after noon watching movies and cathcing up. It's been a while sice they last hang out together. Tosh had a busy schedule and anyway she live in London. Not really easy to see each other when so many killometers seperated them. Maybe that was why thet had so much fun when they met uo again.

They went to a night club that evenin, danced, drunk and had so much fun ? Let's say the morning after, it's had been hard to wake up. Bloody Hangover.

* * *

><p>''Hiya !'' rang a loud Welsh voice.<p>

''Gwen ! Hi.'' Tosh replied, hugging her friend.

''This is my friend, Ianto Jones'' she continued, turning towards Ianto.

'' Hi'' he smiled.

''Is he our man ?'' Gwen asked smiling.

'' Well I could be..'' he replied

'' Hum, bit of a flirt... I like that'' she winked

'' I told you he was the man of our dreams'' Tosh replied, a broad smile on her face.

'' And what kind of dreams exactly, dear Toshinko ?'' Ianto coked an eyebrow, using a low, and oh so secy voice.

''Not that kind of dreams you pervet'' Toshiko exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully.

''Speak for yourself Tosh'' Gwen said.

''Look what you've done !'' Tosh hit him again.

''Oi ! Stop hitting me like that, I can't help it if I'm your fantasy'' he replied. Gwen laughed.

''Right. Jokes appart, as much as I enjoy your company, I have a busy day. We have to make sure you're perfect for this job. Not that I have any doubt. We also have to choose the song. Come one, let's go to my office so we can talk about all that over a coffee'' Gwen said with her serious 'work-to-do' voice.

''You do know how to make people like you, sneaky bastard'' Tosh whispered to Ianto, a bright smile on her face.

''I told you, I could handle myself'' he smiled back.

At the end , Gwen had loved Ianto's voice ad they had chose the song and changed the lyrics together, between fits of incontroled laughs.

* * *

><p>'This is it. Breath Ianto. Breath. Come on. Relax. That's it. Breath in...Breath out... Why are you so stressed it's just a little performance at a small party with extra talented and famous actors, comedians and singers... Right'<p>

Saying that Ianto was freaking out wasn't exagerated. He was used to sing in public BUT at The Stopwatch with people he knew well, in a familiar environment. Not in the lounge of the Agent Gwen Cooper, well known in the all United Kingdome. What if he messed up ? What if the song was too rude ? What if...

''Ianto ?'' Tosh called.

'' In here" he replied.

He had arrived at the party an hour ago and had hidden in one of the bedroom since then.

"Ready ?" she asked with a small smile as she walked in the room .

"Er... Yeah" he replied checking his outfit in the mirror.

"Come here a minute" she said waving.

He stopped in front of her, still fidgeting with his tie. She slapped his hands away and started to untie the knot.

"Tosh I took ages to do that" he complained.

"You don't need a tie''

"But..."

"No buts." she cut him off.

"You look stuning like this, don't want you to be too formal. You're here to have fun as well, it's not just a job. I want you to meet my friend." she continued softly, undoing the fist buttons of his shirt.

"Right" he sighed.

"Relax it's going to be great" she pated gently his chest before leaving the room.

Taking one last deep breath, he walked out of the room.

"Show time"

**So ? What do you think about Ianto & Tosh's friendship ? A****bout Ianto's background ? About this chapter in general ? **


	5. Perfect

**Hey every one, I'm sorry I wanted to post that a couple of days ago but with everything that had happened in France I was a bit upset and couldn't do it. Now this is Chapter 5 : Perfect. We go back to the party ! Please review ! *I'm begging here*. And I started writing the chapter 6 so I hope I will be able to post it soon. Typing is hell :( **

**I hope you'll enjoy. **

Chapter 5 : Perfect

"Whaou Ianto it was awesome !" Tosh cried out before throwing herself in his arms.

"Thank you for doing this you're the best friend ever !" he hugged him tightly kissing his cheek.

But he didn't hug her back, he couldn't. His eyes were still locked on Jack's. Time had stopped. His breath had been stolen away from him. It was like nothing but them existited. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think and that sounded too much like a bloody over romantic movie for fourteen years old girls. The only thing that seemed to comfort him was Jack, being in the exact same state. Fortunatly a friendly slap on his back brought him back from that schocked state. Eyes contact broke and he was like dragged back into the real world.

"Jeez mate ! Great performance but let's say that if you ever try that rubbing on me thing I'll kick you in the balls, deal ?" Owen's playful voice cracked through his hears and he smiled, nodding and shaking his hand.

"Jack ? Are you alright ?" Tosh's worried tone brought his gaze back on the dashing man.

He didn't seem to have come out of his shock and his gaping, wide-eyes epression was quite cute and funny. He saw Jack gulping, coming into terms with his oh so suprising presence. Jack had spend the last two months thinking about him, understandable then. Not that Ianto would ever know this.

"Yeah" he replied with a slight hoarse voice.

"So Jack, this is Ianto Jone, my bestfriend from Uni. And Ianto, this is Jack Harkness, it's not like you don't know him yet, he is one of my bestfriends here" Tosh said, waiving at the two men.

"Yeah, I know we already met" they both said in one voice.

Owen looked at his bestfriend expression. Jack never looked like that exept when he was coming into terms with the biggest shock of his life, wich didn't happen often obviously. And sudenly, as thoughts and memories from the last weeks connected together, realisation hit him.

"It's you, isn't it ? That 'handsome and sexy Welshman' Jack couldn't stop talking about" he said, mimicking quotes with his fingers, using Jack's own words.

"Bloody hell I don't know what you've done to that man and I don't want to know actually. But hell, you must be fucking good to keep him talking and drooling for weeks." He aid laughing.

"You know he really..."

"Owen !" Jack cleared his throat, strongly embarrased.

Yes Jack Harkness was embarrassed. Talking about sex was easy for him but admitting that he had been brooding over a pretty boy was too much. When it came to feelings and emotions, Jack was just a mess, not knowing what to say or what to do to show his affection.

"Can you shut it please" he glared at him.

"Sorry" the londoner quickly apologised.

"Come on Tosh, I think I have to find Gwen and kill you both for that little prank." he said dragging a confused Toshiko away from the two men, understanding that they needed time to sort this out.

Ianto was looking at his shoes not knowing what to say. Saying that this was awkward was an understatement. He had a small smile on his lips though. Jack hadn't forgotten him after all. He had actually been talking about him for weeks. Now the Welshman felt a bit less ridiculous at least. Drooling over a one night stand for months was quite humiliating actually.

"So erm... You... You know Toshiko" Jack said and his hesitant tone made Ianto look up.

Ladies and gentlemen, Jack Harkness was actually shy ! 'Is the world gonna blow up ?' Ianto thought playfully.

"Yes" he replied, enjoying the power he had on Jack. This man was one of the sexiest block into the contry after all !

Silence took place between them again. Jack looked down, fidgeting. He was completely lost. His brain was like coton, clouds. He couldn't think straight 'Not really the reunion you expected huh Harkness' he thought bitterly. Actually he hadn't expect to see Ianto, well not in London anyway. He always thought that he would have to go to Cardiff but what if Ianto didn't remember him or what if he didn't want to see him again, what if he didn't want someting more than one night ? He didn't want to be rejected, so not going to Cardiff, even if he would have time, would spare him the humiliation. But anyway he hadn't been able to go back to The Stopwatch, to much work,to much to do. For him, the Welshman was lost forever. Even if that thought hurt like hell, that was the truth. That was what he thought. ' Well maybe this time you're wrong. This is your chance, a second chance so take it for Christ sake!' a loud voice shouted at him in his mind. He cleared his voice, taking a deep breath.

"Look" they both said at the same time again.

"You first" Ianto chuckled.

"Look, Ianto, I'm sorry. I wanted to come back at The Stoptwatch and see you again as I said in the note but too much work came into the way and then I realised I didn't give you my number nor did I get yours and I was on a dead end. So maybe, now that you're here and that I'm here too obviously, maybe, if you'd like we could grab a drink or have dinner, or even watch a movie, together ?" he managed to say all this in one breath.

" Are you asking me out on a date ?" Ianto cocked an eyebrow smiling cheekily. Even if he had that sassy mask he was like a giggling girl in his mind, jumping up and down doing the V of victory.

"Well, I do believe I am. Intrested ?" Jack replied, regaining composure.

"I'd be delighted then" Ianto replied, smiling sweetly.

Jack released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"So ? Couldn't stop showing off my skills, could you ?" Ianto asked playfully.

"Oh God this is so embarrassing." Jack groaned.

"Jack Harkness embarrassed ? Didn't think it would ever happen" the Welshman laughed.

"And yet it did" replied Jack, looking away.

"If it's ever comforting, shuting it up about you was quite hard too. I think Mark even thought of killing me, I was driving him crazy." Ianto confessed, stepping closer to Jack.

"Oh really ?" Jack asked, looking back at him.

"Let's say you're not that easily forgetable."

"Then it means I did my job very well." chuckled Jack.

" I said 'that easily' I might have forgotten some things though..." Ianto said with an adorable pout.

" Oh no, we have to find a way to fix that, don't we ?"

"Yeah... Maybe a little reminder will do, just to be sure I got it right"

"Very Throughfull of you."

Their lips were inches apart as they had moved towards each other during the conversation. Cheeky smiles plastred on their faces. If one of them just took a step forth they would be kissing, and that thought was thrilling. It was like a bubble had enveloped them, keeping and protecting them from the out side world. It was just them, their breaths mixing, their eyes locked, their lips curled up, their bodies inches apart. They were so close, enough to feel their mutual warmth and happiness like aura spreading out of them. It was just them and it was perfect. Until...someone cleared their throat and the spell was broken.

" Well, well... What have we got here ?"

Jack groaned, he knew this voice too well. Unfortunately . John was standing behind Ianto, a few meters away, leering at Ianto's arse, a dirty smile on his face. Jack shuddered as a wave of anger and possessiveness washed over him. He didn't want anybody to look at Ianto that way and even less that someone being John Hart the tart.

It was a new feeling and it confused the hell out of him. Jack Harkness wasn't jealous nor possessive, quite the other way around actually. Usually he didn't mind sharing, "the more the merrier" was his motto. But the thought of someone, other that him, touching or even checking Ianto out made him tremble with anger.

"Intresting performance Eye Candy. But it could be better, want to practise with an instructor ? I volunteer." John said with a not so attractive tone.

Jack growled, bloody John Hart, trust him to intrude something fun and ruin it. He looked at Ianto's face, fearing he might be attracted to John. But all he saw was a blank mask and he wasn't certain if it was good or not.

"Well Jackie-boy, aren't you gonna introduce me to that sweet boy ?" John chuckled, aware of Jack's anger.

" I know who you are" Ianto said with a cold voice, contrasting with the playful and low one he had used with Jack.

Ianto didn't like John Hart. He didn't need to know him personnaly for that. He was just one of those arogant prat who thought they held the world at their feet. Well Ianto wasn't one of those groupies who would kill to have a second of their attention. And he would never become one, even less for John Hart. He had far too much self esteem and respect for that.

"Well I don't have that pleasure..."

"And you won't have it."

"Hum, it's a good thing I like sassy men or else I'd feel offended." chuckled John, stepping closer.

"Maybe you should. For my part I don't like rude men so if you could leave THAT would be pleasurable" Ianto replied.

"Oh I'm being rude ? Sorry darling I wasn't aware of my awe full behavior, please accept my apologies" John replied, curtsying.

" John, bugger off" Jack said.

"Who's being rude now ?" John smiled.

" No he's right. We were having a conversation, pretty pleasant if you ask me, before you interupted. So can you go make your little show elsewhere. I'm not interested in anything you can offer." Ianto replied with a very polite tone.

"You don't know what you're missing" John said dramatically.

"I think I can live with that lack of knowledge." Ianto replied smiling.

John was taken aback. Nobody ever dared to turn him down. He was sex on legs after all, wasn't he ? Well at least that was what he thought, along most of the British population. He would shag anything gorgeous enough; men, women, even aliens if such things existed.

That boy had balls that was certain, but he was fucking anoying. Maybe that was why John found him so bloody sexy. That and the suit.

However he had been dismissed by a boy, a kid ! And that was hard to put up with.

John grumbled some rude words and walked away. Two rejections in 2 days really stung.

Ianto turned towards Jack with a small smile but he fell off his face quickly and a frown apreared soon as he saw Jack's expression. He seemed angry and was looking at John.

"Erm...Jack ?" he asked carefully.

The said man looked back at him and his face soften. He brust out laughing, wrapping his hands around Ianto's waist, bringing him closer.

Ianto shivered. It was the first time Jack touched him since their night two months ago and it felt bloddy right.

"God that was so hot !" Jack chuckled.

"Really ? You're not upset ?" Ianto aked shyly.

"Why would I ?"

"Well... he... he is your_..._ friend... actually I don't know what you two are to each other. In papers you seem... close but then the way you just looked at him..." Ianto shuttered.

"Shhh..." Jack shushed him, pressing his finger against Ianto's lips before continuing.

"John is a jerk. And he interrupted a quite nice moment, that's all." 'And I didn't like the way he looked at you' he thought, not that he would say that out loud of course.

"Yeah you're right. Well now that he left, maybe we could start over ?" Ianto said with a low voice.

Jack laughed softly. Ah... Ianto Jones, such an interesting man. He could be shy and all cute and then, in a blink, becoming playful and flirtatious.

A few meters away, Tosh and Owen watched as the two man, talked and laughed together. Even they barely new each other they seemed so comfortable.

"Ianto told me about it but I didn't know Jack was the man he was talking about" Tosh said as Owen explained her what was happening.

"At least now I hope Jack is gonna shut it about him. I think if he ever brood again I'm gonna cut his cock, then he'll have something worth brooding over"

"Are you saying Ianto is not worth brooding over ?' Tosh asked sharply, anger slowly building in her heart.

"No ! I mean Ianto seems to be a nice guy and he is quite hot but it was one night ! One night of sex, no matter how good it was, stay a one night stand. I don't understand Jack he can have sex with anybode he'd like. And pretty much, everybody wants to shag him so why bother ? If he wants to have sex he can find it wherever he wants" he replied.

" Don't you understand ? Don't you ever understand it's not all about sex! Maybe he wants something more than a quick good shag with a stranger. Maybe sex isn't all he wants and needs like others !" she snapped then walked away, slamming the door behind her as she walked into a bedroom.

"Tosh ! Wait !" Owen called after her hopelessly

He sighed. How come, he always seemed to do or say the wrong thing with her. He knew that she was often on the edge when she was drunk or tipsy.

"Owen ? What's wrong with Tosh ?" Jack asked.

Owen turned towards the voice and saw Jack and Ianto, standing there with frowns on their faces. She mush have not realised, but Toh had snapped maybe a bit to loud and drawn people attention on them.

" What happenned ?" Ianto urged.

"What always happen I suppose." Owen replied, sighing.

" What do you mean ?" Ianto asked, he didn't understand but Jack did.

"Ianto can you please go check on Tosh, see if everything is alright ?" he asked gently.

Ianto looked at Owen ad then back at Jack.

"Okay" he said finally "I'll see you later ?" he said to Jack, unsure.

"Yeah of course" Jack smiled, taking and squeezing his hand briefly but reassuringly.

Ianto left and Jack turned back to Owen, looking clearly annoyed. He must have heard Tosh out burst, like pretty much every body in the room.

" What happened ? And don't bullshit me saying you didn't do anything ! You clearly said something." Jack growled.

" Hey don't get pissed at me I didn't do anything to you okay ! I know I screwed up with her, again. I jut said something that she took the wrong way" Owen snapped back.

"Yeah I can see exatcly what kind of bullshit you said !"

" Oh so this is what it's about then. I interrupted your soppy reunion with your damn boy and that's why you're upset. Then go ! Go shag him in a corner. I'm not holding you back here !" Owen barked .

"You know what Owen, fuck you. You can be such a jerk when you want to".

"Yeah you're right then next time don't come to me crying over the next pretty boy who will not want to see you again once you've fucked him" Owen yelled after Jack as he walked to the room where Tosh and Ianto were talking.

"Tosh are you okay ?" Ianto asked carefully as he entered the room.

"Yes, sorry for the out burst, sometimes he drives me crazy !" she replied.

Ianto closed the door behind him an crossed the room to sat beside her on the bed. She was facing the immense window, her back to the door. He took her hand in his and they stayed silent for a little while.

" So Jack is the guy you told me about ?' Tosh said a small smile on her face.

"Yeah..." he replied.

" Whaou"

"Indeed"

Silence fell again. Both thinking on their own.

"What did he say ?" she asked.

" He said he wanted to see again but he didn't have the opportunity. He... he asked me out on a date." he replied softly as if he didn't quite believe himself.

" Ianto it's awesome ! You saide yes, didn't you ? You'll see Jack is a good block. I know what he looks like on papers but he isn't what people say he is. Apart from the 'he is so handsome and funny' thing of course" she squealled.

" Yeah, he is dashing you have to give him that. A fantastic shag too" he laughed.

" Don't let him hear you say this, his head will exploded" she replied.

"And we don't want that, do we ?"

" No. He has a far too much pretty face" she chuckled.

"Who's the one flattering his ego now ?"

" As if you don't agree"

" Yeah you're right. I was always told not to lie after all." he smiled.

"Come on then, Let's have fun with that handsome and funny man, you still have to introduce me to your friends?" he continued gragging her to her feet and to the door.

As he opened the door, Jack stumbled inside and they both looked at him with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Sneaking around and letting your ears wander, weren"t you ?" Tosh said.

" Well, at least my head didn't explode" he chuckled.

"Come on, let's gave fun" he continued, taking Ianto's hand and put his arm around Tosh's shoulder.

At the end, the party had been really funny even though nobody had seen Owen after his and Tosh's argument, he must have taken a bottle of whiskey and went sulking somewhere. Ianto had made a few contact and people had promissed to call him. Gwen had offered to become his agent and he couldn't be happier.

As Jack entered his flat that night, he had a huge grin on his face. He had driven Tosh and Ianto back to Tosh's place. She had hugged him, silently thanking him for the drive and the way he had made sure she had a load of fun at the party. But then had come the best part, Ianto had kissed him. Nothing too avant-garde but it was good. Extremely good. This kiss had brought him back to their night and sent butterflies flying in his stomach.

'God you're such a girl Harkness' he kicked himself.

Though a peaceful feeling spread in his chest as he settled down to sleep, Ianto's number safely saved in his phone.

**So ? What do you think of Jack and Ianto's Reunion ? Sorry about Tosh and Owen's argument *I'm evil* but I needed a bit of tension for the next chapters and the story in general ;) I finally decided the end of the story (in my head) it was a bit blurry before, I think now it will be easier to write and post on a regular basic ;)**

**If any of you have twitter acount I would be delighted to have them, mine is MollySoho if you want it. Send me a message or Tweet me ;)**

**Please review, it really matters to me :)**


	6. Going out on a date and then some

**Again I'm so sorry I know it's been two weeks but I had a lot of things to do with school so it was a bit hard to write and then ty****pe. This is a pretty long chapter though. I'm verry excited about this one, and yet so nervous... It's the first time I've ever write a graphic thing so I don't know if I've got it right... One of you actually gave me the idea with a review so if you have any sudgestion, I'll see if I'll use it or not. Sorry if there are mistakes, I tried my best to correct them.**

**Anyway I really need your opinion on this guys.I'm Sorry tha you waited so long, I really tried my best. Please don't give up on me already.**

**Please Read and review it would mean the world to me.**

**! WARNING CONTAIN AN EXPLICIT SEX SCENE ! **

** Chapter 6 : Going out on a date, and then some...**

" Do you mind if we have diner at my place ? I'll cook something, I'm not a great cook, just so you know but I can manage a couple of things. It's not that I don't want to be seen with you... Of course not... Why wouldn't I, you're funny and gorgeous and sexy and..."

"Jack, it's alright"

" I just want to be alone with you and not being interupted by hight squeals every five minutes. I just want you, all to myself"

"Then it's good because I want you, all to myself too. And I plan on using efficiently this private time with you"

Jack and Ianto had been on the phone for more than an hour now, talking about everything and anything. Chemistry just seemed to kicking in, between those two. Their first date was tonight. It was Ianto's last day and then he'll have to go back to Cardiff. Go back to his life... away from Jack... far to away from him.

Jack literally had a battle going inside of his head. One mean voice was shouting at him, saying how soppy and pathetic he was being. And on the other hand, a soft and reasuring voice was saying that he had just found Ianto agin after two long and lonely months and that it was normal that he didn't want to let him go just yet.

"I'm sure you do, naughty boy" Jack laughed.

"Well I never said I knew how to behave" Ianto replied with a low voice "maybe you'll have to teach me, punish me until I learn my lesson" he continued.

Jack gulped loudly. God, what Ianto could do to him. He groaned as a certain part of his anatomy twitched with interest. Ianto laughed when he heard the frustrated man.

" Ianto if you don't plan on having sex phone then just... stop please" Jack said.

"My My, are you pleading here ?" the Welshman replied, emphasising his accent.

"Ianto, shut up !" Jack cried hopelessly.

"Why, your stamina wouldn't take it ?"

"Ianto if you don't stop talking with that deep throaty voice I'm gonna hang up"

"Speaking of deep throating things..."

BIP-BIP-BIP

Jack had actuall hung up ! Ianto laughed laying in a comfy bed in Tosh's spare bedroom. He tried to call again but Jack wasn't answering so he thought that maybe texts would work.

"**Ianto : Come on Jack, pick up *pleading eyes***

**Jack : No ! Not when you're using that voice !**

**Ianto: You love that voice, you know it, I know it. Don't bother trying to deny it.**

**Jack: Okay I love that voice but I can't appreciate it... now.**

**Ianto : Why ?**

**Jack : Well you don't want Gwen to find me wanking in her office, do you ?**

**Ianto : I'm no so sure she would mind...**

**Jack : God you're worst than me ! You fool everyone with that innocent boyish face but you're a sex craved devil inside actually**

**Ianto: Shush ! I'm not broadcasting it, don't blow up my cover.**

**Jack :Well I could blow something else... Playing spy, are we Jones ?**

**Maybe we could take that little role play under the covers...**

**Ianto: Who's messing around now ?**

**That would be my please though, literally.**

**Jack : Ahah. You wish ! Sorry, I'm not sexting with you sunshine... Well at least not now...**

**Ianto : Why ?**

**Jack : Take off that puppy face, will you ? I can see it from here and it's not working.**

**Ianto: Really ? *bating eyelashes***

**Jack : Yes.**

**Ianto: Damn...**

Jack laughed.

"Well at least someone is happy today" Gwen said walking in her office, smiling fondly at Jack's dreamy grin. " Not messing around again, are you ?" She asked.

"Not just texting with Ianto" he replied absently, taping at his phone;

"**Jack: Sorry gotta go. Behave until tonight and maybe you'll get a ****reward. ;)**

**And take off that pout too or I'll have to kiss it off your face.**

**Ianto: Then maybe I should just continue pouting ;)...**

**Have a good day and say hello and thanks to Gwen for me please. I own her a lot.**

**Bye.**"

"Ianto huh..." she chuckled.

"Yeah we met two months ago and again yesterday."

"And I suppose you had a good night..."

"Well... yeah we slept together the first night but not yesterday. I know how to be a gentleman thank you very much." he replied dryly.

"Are you gonna see him again ? I guess you will knowing that you saved his number."

"Yes. Tonight."

"Well he must be very good then" she said sitting behind her desk.

"Why do you all think he's just a shag ?! For christ sake, am I that bad ? Why do you always think all I care for is sex !" he yelled.

Gwen was taken aback by Jack's outburst. Usually he would just reply something funny or outrageous to those kind of thing? Why was he so upset ? She wanted to apologize but he didn't let her the time.

"So that's what you all think, isn't it ? You, Owen, who's next ? Tosh ? Martha ? The Doctor ?! Is this what you all think about me ?" he roared.

"Hey Jack I didn't want to upstet you okay ? I know that you don't care just about sex , I know you, you're a good man. But you've never given us the impression that you wanted something serious. I know you had those... flings... before but... you've never said that you've had serious relationship before. Have you ? Ever had serious relationship before I mean ?" she said softly.

"Of course I have ! I'm not shagging around since I'm a teenager Gwen !" he snapped.

"Jack calm down okay ! I'm sorry. Is that why you and Owen had an argument last night ?"

"Yes" he sighed " But I don't care about that tosser. He can go fuck himself!"

"Jack you don't mean that"

"Yes I do !"

"No you don't" she smiled.

"Okay I don't but he's still a prat"

"Nothing new here" she chuckled. "So tell me about Ianto, I want to know every single detail." she continued sitting on the couch, inviting Jack to do the same.

"Well you've heard him sing... and you've seen him, he is hot" he laughed sitting beside her.

She chuckled, she had never seen that look on Jack's face, apart from when he was talking about his dog. (That sounded strange but it was a good point for Ianto). That fond epression, those tiny sparks in his eyes as he talked about Ianto. He looked like an enamoured teenager. It was so cute and yet so confusing.

"We have to call Malcom from comunication, set up a few things with the press and..."

"Gwen, no." he cut her off. "I don't want the press to know just yet" he continued.

"But I thought it was a serious thing Jack..." she replied, confused.

" Exactly, I don't want people to think that's just another affair. That he is just another notch on my bedpost. I want it to last and I know how much paps and the whole celebrity thing can messed up a relationship. I don't even know if he wants the same thing." he argued.

"Okay but we'll have to come to that eventually. If you both decide to be together, we'll have to plan things okay ? Just say the word and I'll have everything setted up" she smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"I know you mean good Gwenn and I know I'll always be able to relie on you but I don't want this to be about agent, management or comunication's staff. I can deal with this on my own." he squeezed her hand back.

"Okay" she said. "Well, work to do now" she said.

'God today is going to be a long day...' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay... the wine is in the fridge... the table is set... the pasta are ready... the tomatoes too..." Jack thought out loud, trying to guess what wansn't ready for the date.<p>

"Everything is tied up...well as clean as I can manage... Myfanwy is at Gwen's and I'm...NAKED ?" Jack screamed, looking down on himelf.

In his stressed and hurry state he hadn't realise he had jumped from the shower to the kitchen, his hair still dropping, without getting dressed and was now wandering in his flat, muttering to himself like a madman, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shit" he exclaimed, running to his bedroom, opening his wardrobe with absolutly no idea of what to wear.

He runned back to his kitchen, picking up his phone and dialling the number of the only person who could help him. Tosh. But what he didn't know, was that a well known welshman had suffered from the same crisis an hour or so ago.

Ianto had stayed, looking blankly at his spread clothes on his bed, for half an hour before calling Tosh to his rescue. He wasn't ready and hadn't packed knowing he would go out on a date with the sexiest and most stylish man of Britain.

"Tosh I need your help" Jack said as a greet.

"Let me guess 'You don't have anything suitable to wear and you're gonna look like a fool in front of the sexiest and most stylish man of Britain'." she chuckled.

"Yes that's it, you're brilliant. How did you guess" he replied his stressed brain far too slow to understand what she meant.

"Well lets say I handled that same situation about an hour ago" she laughed from his lack of deduction.

"Oh..."

"Oh, indeed" she smiled.

"Help me, please" he pleaded.

" God men, you lot are worse than women sometimes. You should wear the same thing you wore for that interview with the BBC america, last week." she said.

"The black T-shirt with tight deep blues jeans ?"

"Yes you looked awesome. And those jeans..."

"Tosh, you naughty girl, were you leering at my arse in tight jeans ?" he laughed.

"No, but I bet you want Ianto to do so" she replied laughing softly.

"Ah Toshiko Sato, you know me so well"

"That I do"

"Thanks Tosh"

"No worries, Hurry up though, Ianto is already on his way."

"Okay, thanks my little spy" he replied.

"Oh wait... What is he wearing ?" he said as she was about to hang up.

"Believe me you want it to be a surprise" she replied with a mysterious tone.

* * *

><p>'Okay, that's it. Breath in, Breath out' Ianto thought as he stood in front of Jack's door.<p>

Mr. Vanston had said that he expected him. He seemed to be a good man and Ianto had loved his suit, it was an Armani after all. The older man had let him in without asking questions and had led him to Jack's flat. In the elevator, the conversation had been brief but easy and instructive, they had talk about good tailors in town and Ianto had actually kept the names in head, just in case.

But now that Ianto was in front of the door he started to feel a bit nervous 'Come on... it's just a date...with a world known actor...right...no big deal at all'. He sighed before knocking at the door. Soon it opened and he was greeted by a very good looking Jack. The actor had a huge grin on his face, anxiety clearly readable in his expression though.

"Hi !" Jack said. 'Oh god he's gorgeous, try not to drool Harkness, you're gonna scare him off'

"'Ello" Ianto smiled. 'Close your mouth, Jones, try not to look to stuned for God sake !'

"Come in".

Ianto walked into the flat, as he turned around towards Jack he caught him staring at his arse. ' Tosh was right', he thought smiling.

The japanese woman had convinced him of wearing a deep blue T-shirt with the first buttons undone, black leather boots, black leather jacket, deep blue jeans with a small necklace and a black studded belt. She had said he looked like a Rock Star.

"You look stunning Ianto" Jack said, not at all embarassed by being caught staring. 'Only enjoying the view' he thought.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Ianto teased leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Cheeky bastard" Jack sighed softly. " Come on" he continued, leading Ianto in his flat, to his lounge.

Ianto must admit that Jack looked bloody awesome. Tight jeans... very tight jeans. 'God hi arse looks good enough to eat' he thought trying his best not to jump on Jack, rip off his jeans and fuck him against the hallway hall. Not that Jack would mind anyway. But he was looking forwards to this date. He wanted more than sex, as fantastic as it was with Jack. One night (but definitivly not one time) had been enough to see that Jack was... Talented...hightly talented.

"So how was your day ?" Ianto asked.

"Pretty good" Jack replied "We planed interviews, photo shoots, those kind of thing... What about you ?" He continued pooring wine in two glass, joining Ianto on the sofa.

"Fantastic. Spent most of the day in bed with Tosh."

Jacl chocked on his wine. "what ?!" he asked.

Ianto burst out laughing, gently wiping drops of wine off Jack's chin with his thumb.

"Watching movies and gossiping. Spent most of the day in bed with Tosh watching movies and gossiping. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't swing that way" he chuckled.

"Oh okay" Jack chuckled embarassed, soon changing the subject " Are you hungry ? I'm starving, why don't we eat?" he said walking to the kitchen.

" Yes" Ianto replied getting up. "What did you cook ?"

" Don't get your hopes too high, Jones. I'm not much of a cook. But this is something I learnt from a french friend. Fried tomatoes in olive oil with thyme and pasta." Jack replied stirring the pasta, slowly heating them up on the kettle.

"I'm sure it will be good" Ianto replied, stepping behing Jack, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Using that low voice again, aren't you ?" Jack chuckled.

"Hum..Hum" Ianto hummed, nuzzling Jack's neck.

"You do realise that if you keep doing that we're not going to eat soon" Jack said looking at their reflection in the window in front of them.

"And that's a problem ?" Ianto asked, pressing kisses on the warm skin he found.

"Well just so you know, I'm very grumpy when I'm hungry. For your own sake, maybe we should eat first." Jack said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yes maybe we should" Ianto sighed, taking a step back.

"Oh don't pout, you look like a lost puppy" Jack laughed turning toward Ianto.

"I thought you said you'll have to kiss it off my face if I was pouting..." Ianto replied with a childish voice.

"Must keep my words then" Jack replied, gripping the lapels of Ianto's jacked, drawing him in a breathtaking kiss.

"We are hopeless" Jack laughed turning back to the food.

"That we are"

They ate joking and talking about everything. Ianto didn't know why but he felt so comfortable with Jack. Not only was he at ease with him but he also felt so confident like he could have the world at his feet if he wanted. Not that he did though.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the couch, drinking wine. The evening had been good, brilliant, but Ianto couldn't wait anymore. He wanted more.<p>

He took Jack's glass out of his hand and put it with his own down on the coffee table. Jack looked at him quizzically as he took his shoes off. The Welshman climbed on his lap, bringing his hands on Jack's face, caresing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You ate ?" Ianto asked.

"Obviouly" Jack chuckled.

"So you're not gonna be grumpy ?"

"Nope" Jack smiled.

"Good" Ianto said before kising him.

Jack sighed in the kiss and closed his eyes. His hands traveling up from Ianto's waist to his shoulder. Bringing him closer, titling his head, Jack let himself lost in the sensations. The feeling of Ianto's touch, Ianto's lips and tongue againts his. This felt so good and yet it wasn't enough.

Jack brought a hand to Ianto's face, cupping it. His other arm wrapped itself around Ianto's waist bringing him closer if that was even possible.

Everything apart from them disappeared. They weren't, Ianto Jone, coffee barista, struggling to become a singer and Jack Harkness world known actor hidding behind fake smiles and outrageous innuendos, anymore. They were just Jack and Ianto, Ianto and Jack. No mask, no playing hide and seek. Just them, it was beautiful... And incridibly hot.

They kept kissing and kissing. They didn't want to stop. They had to breath though. They both cursed the human needs and reflects in unison. Eventually they broke apart, panting for that bloody air, eyes still closed, foreheads touching. As much as kissing was enjoyable, thay had to keep going, those two months had been far too long and lonely, stoping now would be too frustrating.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's pulse point, sucking and biting the skin he found there. Jack's left hand twisted and griped his hair a his breath hitched in his throat. His other hand lifted the bottom of Ianto's T-shirt and carressed the skin underneath it. Tracing every muscles with the tip of his fingers. He let his fingers wandered up on Ianto's back, lifting the fabric on their journey.

Even caught up with is task of covering with is lips every inches of Jack's skin he could reach, Ianto seemed to understand Jack's urge. He lifted his head just long enough to let Jack the time to take off his T-shirt completely. Then he put hi head back in the crook of Jack's neck. They were like magnets , they couldn't tay away from each other. A strange force always seemed to bring their body close again. They couldn't fight it and didn't want to.

As Ianto dropped a hand on the front of his trousers and rubbed it, Jack thought it was time to take charge. He gripped Ianto's hand stilling it. The young man looked up confused.

"Wh.." He tried to asked but Jack silenced with a finger on his lips.

"Bed" Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled back, kissing the digits but before he could lick it, Jack withdrown his finger.

"Now" he laughed at Ianto's pout. " You'd get to lick anything you want there" he added.

They laughed as they fumbled to Jack's bedroom. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other, making the journey quite difficult. Once there, Jack pushed Ianto onto his bed, he took off his shoes and socks, soon covering Ianto's body with his own. Their lips met again. The kisses were messier as they let passion taking over.

"Off, everything off" Ianto panted.

Jack sad on Ianto's legs, taking hold of his belt unfastening it while pressing tiny kissed on his chest. Ianto did the same, satting up, shakings hands trying to open Jack's jeans. Jack chuckled, bating his hands away doing it himself.

"Nervous ?" he asked, smiling.

"More like excited." blushed Ianto, kissing Jack's neck again; hidding his redening face there.

"Hope so" Jack cried out at Ianto bited his skin a bit too hard.

"Sorry" the Welshman mumbled kissing and licking gently the reddenin mark

.

Jack pushed him back into the mastress, taking off his jeans and pants, kissing the skin on his legs as it slowly appeared. Ianto looked back at the celling, enjoying Jack's ministration. He heard his belt fall on the floor and sharply looked down at Jack with that look that meant 'What the hell do you think you're doing ?' Jack was currently trying to take his socks off ticklishing him in the process.

" What ? A naked man with socks is not sexy" he protested. 'Ticklish ? Good to know' he thought.

Ianto chuckled dragging him back onto the bed by his belt loop. The need of touching Jack's skin was becoming urgent and that bloody dashing man was wearing far to many clothes. He pulled at Jack's T-shirt, wanting to feel his skin against his, against his lips and tongue, wanting to taste him. Jack took it off and threw it away not caring where it landed. They both tried to ease Jack out of his jeans, chuckling as the tight fabric stuck on Jack's thigh. He sat next to Ianto to take them off.

" What were you thinking when you chose those jeans ? How do you even get in them ?" Ianto asked astonished.

"Well you weren't complaining earlier."

"Yeah you're right they fit your arse perfectly" Ianto said a dreamy look on his face.

Jack laughed, regaining his previous position on top of Ianto. Taking the young man's hands and setting them on his own arse. The Welshman squeezed it, earning a soft moan from Jack.

" Feel much better now though" he said, grinding his hips against Jack's, again winning a moan as their hard on rubbed against each other.

Jack was kissing his way down Ianto's chest, stoping on his right nipple, taking it in his mouth. His left hand cupped Ianto and the Welshman couldn't supress a whimper at the both stimulations. He let his left hand settled between them too, stroking Jack through his pants. He pushed the fabric off Jack's butt, his hand finally on his tan skin.

"I said everything off, that included this too" Ianto panted, pushing down Jack's underway down a bit further.

Jack bite hard on his nipple, ignoring Ianto's demand and smiling as the young man breathed heavily. Ianto grabbed Jack's head with both of his hands. Bringing his face to his, he kisse him hard and deeply, letting go of two months of frustration.

He rolled Jack so he was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, his body to the mastress.

"Taking charge I see" Jack said trying to seat up to kiss him but he couldn't as Ianto held him down.

"You weren't doing the right way, kissing his way across Jack's body to his crotch.

Jack was about to reply but Ianto tore off his pants and took him in his mouth, silencing any complains he could have come up with. Ianto was definitively doing it the right way.

"Ianto" Jack panted "Don't tease please"

At this stage Jack was a whimpering mess. All the sounds that left his mouth were either moans or half pronounced pleads. Ianto new he couldn't, wouldn't take much more but didn't want to stop, he was quite enjoying teasing Jack.

"More...Ianto...please" Jack begged, pulling on Ianto's hair wher his hands had tangled in minutes ago.

Finally Ianto let go with a wet 'pop' sound. Jack retrived a small bottle of lube from underneath the pillows and handed it to him. He soon complied with Jack's request. As much as teasing Jack was fun it was becoming some kind of a torture for him too. He kissed jack passionately, setting between his legs, he knew Jack wouldn't need much preparation but he didn't want to risk harming him.

Soon the room filled with loud gasps and moans as Ianto entered him.

He settled in a hard and fast pace, knowing that they both couldn't hold on anymore. Jack firmly wrapped his legs around Ianto's backside, bringing their body even closer. He buried his head in Ianto's neck, biting on the skin, moaning his name, his hands griping Ianto's shoulder. Chests and stomachs were plastred against each other, that simple friction on his cock brought him over the edge, bringing Ianto to his own climax as he clinched around him.

The Welshman fell onto Jack's chest, his head other Jack's fast beating heart. They were both catching their breaths. Jack wrapped his arms over Ianto, not wanting to let go just yet. He petted Ianto's hair tenderly and chuckled.

"Shame I was too drunk to remember how fantastic it must have been the first time, really"

"Yeah I don't know how I could have forgotten this detail" Ianto laughed, looking up at Jack's eyes.

Jack smiled, kissing him gently carressing his back, the skin where his nails had sank in painfully. After a couple of minutes he rolled his hips slowly and Ianto chuckled, kissing Jack's chest where his head was resting one.

"God you have a hell of a good stamina for a man of your age"

" Of my age ? Are you calling me an old man ?" Jack cried out.

" Well..." Ianto trailed off.

"I'll teach you ! Look what the old man can do" Jack growled.

He unfolded his legs from Ianto's back using them as support to roll them both on the bed. He settled on Ianto and started to ticklish his sides. Ianto giggled and tried to wiggle free.

"Okay Okay, I take it back you're not an old man" he said breathlessly.

"Much better" Jack laughed.

However he started to roll his hips against Ianto's again, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ready for another go ?" he asked, bringing their hardening cock together.

"I'm game if you are" Ianto panted before dragging Jack in a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>Later, after a third and last round of exhausting sex, they were both starting to drift off to sleep. Iato had to go though. He had to go back to Tosh's, pack and go catch his train in the morning. He looked at Jack. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and regular. He sounded and looked asleep. Ianto tried to extract himself from Jack's embrace but no sooner did he put his feet on the floor that arms were wrapped around his waist and a chin settled on his shoulder.<p>

"Were you trying to sneak out on me, " Jack asked playfully, his voice was sleepy though.

"I'm sorry but I have to go " Ianto replied turning his head to look at Jack's pouty expression over his shoulder.

"No you don't, stay. Please"

"Jack.. I"

"Stay you have to stay so you can have the privilege of eating the special and yet delicious Jack Harkness breakfast. You stay, there is no question here. I'll wear you out if I have to." Jack cut him off , kissing and sucking on his neck to prove his point.

" So I don't have the choice ?" Ianto said, setting back under the covers.

"No you don't" Jack miled, gathering him in his amrs.

"Right guess you're holding me hostage then, I can't go"

"Yes, that's it, you're my prisoner" Jack chuckled " And you're loving it" he kissed him gently on the lips before setting back against the pillows.

Ianto watched him fall asleep before setting his head on Jack's chest. He closed his eyes, sighed happily and let Jack's steady beating heart rock him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as his alarm clock made him jump awake. He was supprised and a bit disapointed to see that beside him wasn't laying a warm and beatiful body but a note. He looked around the room, only his clothes were laying on the floor and a coffee mug was sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up carefully and brought it to his lips, tasting carefully the fuming liquid.<p>

His eyes went wide, this was definitely the best coffee he'd ever drunk !

"Heaven" he sighed out loud.

He picked up the note and smiled as he saw it was from Ianto.

" Jack,

Sorry I had to go to pack my things and to the station.

I'm afraid we'll have to post-point that breakfast but I'm holding you to it.

Hope you found the coffee still hot, I thought you might need it after that night... ;)

We are definitively catching up Jack Harkness.

Have a good day.

PS: I hope you're not to sore and if you are...well... oops ? :)

Thanks for last night it was perfect.

Ianto J. x"

He laughed, he was sore indeed but he didn't care. It was totally worth it. He fall back against the pillows, enjoying his coffee and the thought of Ianto Jones.

Today was going to be a good day despite Ianto's leaving.

** TBC**

**So what did you think about this ? Is it crap ? Is it too fluffy ? Please just tell me I'm dying here...**


	7. A posh restaurant and some great news

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story but I have some big familly issues... I'm not sure I'll be able to write very often. However I'm not giving up this fic. I hope you will like this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**A/N: In the story the bold parts are the texts that the characters are sending to each other. **

Chapter 7 : A posh restaurant and some great news :

Jack checked his outfit one more time in the miror. He undid one more button on his white shirt. He ruffed his hair, messing it slightly. He didn't want to go. It had been a week now since Owen's party and the two men weren't talking to each other yet. Neither were Tosh and Owen. They were supposed to all have dinner in one of the most fancy restaurant, though. Gwen's treat. He knew that this little reunion would be awkward if not a complete disaster. But he had to go. Gwen obviously had something to tell them and he didn't want to disappoint her, nor to be seen as coward. He also new that if Tosh had to face Owen alone it would end in cries and yells and this wasn't a kind of publicity she would like.

He checked himself one last time before leaving his bedroom and dialling his driver's number. God he missed Ianto. They had spend most nights together on the phone or texting but even if the young man could be very inventive this wasn't quite enough. It scared him how much Ianto had become important to him. After all he didn't know him. He was a complete stranger and yet Jack felt he had known him for years. He was so comfortable around him. He was also such a different man with him. Like Ianto had lifted the mask off his face and seen him, the real him. A better man, a happier and affectionnate man who craved to be loved.

He sighed as he climbed in his car and checked his phone to see if Ianto had texted him. He hadn't. Jack knew that Ianto had a little show tonight so he shouldn't worry or be upstet if Ianto didn't text him but he wanted him to be with him, he wanted it so badly.

" **I know you're busy tonight but if you have time, jut send me a text please. I hope everything is alright and that you're enjoying yourself. I miss you" **

Jack hesitated a bit and then shrugged and pressed send anyway. It was the truth afterall. He missed Ianto and there wasn't anything wrong in saying so.

'God it's only been a week ! Look at you Jack, you're pathetic'

Great that mean voice again...

He let his gaze stroll out of the window, not really focusing on anything precise but the lights in the passing streets. His thoughts wandered once again towards the handsome Welshman. He remembered how good it had felt to fall alseep in his arms. People could find his thoughts sweet but for him they were so bloody confusing. He'd never felt like this before, well not since James actually. ' Don't go there Harkness' he growled ' Ianto is nothing like James'. This was not a time to think about him. The past must stay in the past. What mattered was his life now, his job, his friends and maybe Ianto if the younger man wanted to be in his life. Jack would soon turn thrirty now, maybe it was time for him to settle down. However he was cut of his thoughts as his car stopped in front of the restaurant. He sighed, putting his phone back in the front pocket of his jeans and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Tosh was already here, smoking, beside the entrance. She looked tensed and tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. He walked to her, buttoning his suit jacket.<p>

"Hi" he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Jack" she replied with a smile, it didn't reach her ears though.

"I thought you were supposed to stop" he said ponting a finger at her cigarette.

"I was"

"And yet you are smoking"

"Jack don't start there, I'm in no mood for a lecture" she replied annoyed, taking a deep drag.

"Hey, hey relax. I didn't want to upset you" he replied rasing his hands in surrender.

" Well I'm getting tired of people telling me how I should live my life. If I want to smoke then leave me alone for Christ's sake !" she snapped.

Silence fell between the to friends. Both looking at each other, eyes locked, but soon Tosh looked at the ground, ashamed.

" Jack I'm sorry I know you feel concerned... it's just... it's just..."

"Owen" Jack said simply.

" Yeah... Owen. You know I don't even understand why I'm so upset about this... He just... He was just being himself" She sighed.

"No he was a prat"

"He's always a prat"

"Yeah well he was worse that night. Don't worry he pissed me off too"

"Why ?" she asked pulling the butt in the ash-tray and taking another cigarette out of her packet, lighting it.

"Somethings he said about Ianto. He thinks I just wanted one more shag. Most of you must think so too but... I can't explain... He's just...different I guess... He mattered." Jack said looking away, lost in thoughts.

"I saw you're face that night when you two were talking and when he kissed you. You had that cheeky smile as always but there was something else in your eyes. You seemed happy. It's been so long since I last saw those tiny sparks in your eyes. Actually since James I..."

"Don't Tosh, don't bring up the past please" he cut her off.

"Sorry" she said, once again looking at the ground.

He put a finger under her chin, gently raising her head up.

"Hey it's alright" he said. " So, what did Owen do to make you smoke again ?" he continued.

" I'm just a bit stressed. He just said stupid things and now he's gonna try to apologise for it without actually knowing what he did wrong. He just doesn't understand. I don't even know why I'm in this state. Maybe I just miss Ianto. I've never realised how much I missed him until I saw him again. He always know what to do when I'm like this" she sighed.

" I miss him too" he replied "Oh don't give me that look"

"What look ?" she asked innocently. Tosh innocent ? Nah !

"The look that say 'You're so sweet'" he said mimicking quotes with his fingers, using a high pitched voice.

" I think you're cute" she smiled.

"I think I'm pathetic" he replied

"No you're not !"

'Tosh I don't even know him ! We spend what ? Two nights together, had one date, he lives in Cardiff, I live in London. It's hapenning too fast. I have no control on it. I'm... I'm completely lost."

"Don't you think that maybe it's a good thing ? That you have no control on it, that you don't have the time to think about it, freak out and back off" she said with a soft voice.

" No it's not. I let myself loose control with James and look what happened !" Jack replied.

" Who's the one dragging up the past now ? You can't what happened with James keeps you from finding someone else. What if you're missing something incredible ? Don't do that to yourself, Jack, please" she argued.

'You know that even if you wanted you couldn't walk away from him. Take a bloody grip on yourself Harkness' he thought angrily.

But before Jack could reply a car stopped in front of them and Gwen climbed out of it. She was wearing a blue dress made of silk and dark high hills. She was really beautiful. She walked to them and hugged them both.

"Owen said he was going to be late and before you two start it's not his fault. He'd been on set most of the day to finish the final of the third season of _Walk out_. He only finished filming an hour ago so give him some rest. I know you're angry with him but now is not a time for petty attitudes. I have something important to tell you. Now that everything is set straight we should go inside and have a drink while we wait for him." she said giving them a look that meant 'don't you dare arguing'

They walked inside, introduced themselves to the waiter who lead them to their table. He was tall, blond and had a dashing smile. He came back a few minutes later with their drink.

"Good evening, I'm Ben and I will be your waiter tonight, would you like to order now" he said smiling, his gaze not leaving Jack a second.

He was probably undressing him in his mind but Jack didn't seem to registrate. He was too caught up with his phone that he didn't realise that the waiter was eyeing him up.

"Not now, thank you. Can you please lead Harper to our table once he arrives " Gwen replied sending Jack a confued look.

A handsome and sexy man was trying to hit on him and he wasn't even reacting. That was so not Jack Harkness.

" Fine, Miss." Ben replied with a smile before walking away.

"Okay what's up with you two ? Jack, you've been ignoring Ben since we arrived and he is damn right sexy. And Tosh, you started smoking again and you're fidgeting, which makes me nervous. Plus neither of you had catched any of my attempts to start a conversation" Gwen said after fifteen minutes of talking to the walls.

" Nothing we're just a bit off, I suppose" Jack replied lifting his gaze from his phone, which rested on the table.

" A bit off ? You are completely out of character !" Gwen snapped drawing confused looks from the other people in the restaurant.

"Keep your voice down Gwen" Jack hissed quietly.

" Oh don't you dare Jack. You didn't mind snapping at Owen even if you were drawing attention."

"That's different !"

"How so ?"

"We weren't in the middle of one of the most posh restaurant in London ! It was only a party with friends" he growled.

" What a friend you made eh? Pissing him off at his own party" Gwen replied angrily.

" I'm sorry I need some fresh air" Tosh said quietly getting up.

She hadn't said a word since the beginning of the argument but couldn't take it anymore. Jack and Gwen watched her walk out of the restaurant without her coat.

* * *

><p>Owen winced as he climbed out of his car. 45 minutes late. Great. One more thing Jack and Tosh would be upset about. He knew he had messed up. He should had been happy happy for Jack but he was a bit... well... jealous. Not that Ianto got Jack or anything like that but more like Jack finally got the person he wanted and not him.<p>

He walked to the restaurant, burying his hands in his jacket's pockets. He had parked his car around the corner of the street for lack of a better implacement. Owen narrowed his eyes as he approached the restaurant's entrance. Tosh was standing outside without her coat and was smoking. He walked to her.

"I thought you had stopped." he said with a soft voice. She just glared at him.

"Can I have one ?" he asked carefully.

She looked at him with a suprise expression but handed him her packet.

"Lighter please ?"

Again she didn't say anything but handed him the lighter.

"Oh you still have it ?" he said amazed, looking fondly at the piece of metal in his hand.

It was the zippo he had offered her a year ago for her birthday, along with a silk scarf and a nice necklace he had brought back from a trip in France. The lighter was made of silver and had small paterns incraved in the precious metal. He carressed it gently with his thumb. She didn't look at him but smiled softly anyway.

"Lisen Tosh I'm sorry about the other night. I know I messed up with you and Jack and I want to apologise. I said some hurtful things about Ianto and I shouldn't have he is a nice guy. It's not because I suck at relationships that everybody is a prick like me. I don't know... say something please. Cry, snap, yell at me... slap me in the face if you want to but please don't give me the cold shoulder." he said.

"No it's alright" she sighed " I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm so-"

" No don't you dare say you're sorry Tosh. It's my fault" he cut her off.

" It's alright"

" Are we okay ?" Owen asked shily. (Yes Owen can be shy).

" Yes... Yes we are okay" she replied after a few seconds.

Owen smiled and hugged her. Carefully holding the cigarette away from her body.

"You're shivering. Are you cold ? Here take this" he said putting the cigarette between his lips. He took off his jacket and covered Tosh's shoulders with it.

" Better ?" he asked rubbing her back with one hand, trying to warm her up.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

They stayed there, in silence, for a couple of minutes, finishing their cigarette before walking into the restaurant. Tosh blushed as she felt the warmth of Owen's hand on te small of her back. She tried to hide her reddening cheeks but he saw them anyway and smiled cheekily. 'Well done Harper' he thought playfully.

* * *

><p>The whole time Jack and Gwen had stayed quiet. The brown man looked at the entrance as Tosh and Owen walked into the restaurant, he smiled as he saw where Owen's hand rested. He was still upset with him but he was happy for her. He knew Tosh had a big crush on him. Maybe things wre progressing in the right direction this time. Even if Owen was his best friend he would hunt him down and kill him if he ever hurt her though. He knew how much being betrayed by a loved one hurt. And he didn't want Tosh to suffer, he didn't want her to live what he had been through. He would never let that happen.<p>

His friends walked towards the table and Jack groaned . The atmosphere was already tensed but now that Owen was here it would be even worse.

Tosh sat in her chair while Owen pressed a kiss to Gwen's cheek.

"Owen" Jack said dryly.

"Jack" Owen replied with the same tone.

They both knew they were being assholes but they were both to proud to act any ways different. Gwen was going to complain about their poor behavior but Ben apeared.

"Sorry to interupt you, ladies and gentlemen, would you like to order now that is here ?" he said politly. He send Jack a smile but again the older man didn't spare him a glance.

Owen looked at Jack with a frown on his face, 'He isn't flirting ? Why isn't he flirting ? That's not like him.' he thought.

They ordered but didn't relax, Jack's face was close and he only replied with one word sentences at the questions Gwen asked him. He was checking his phone every 30 seconds and Gwen was getting annoyed. She was about to lecture him when a huge and sweet smile broke off his tensed face. He took his phone, Ianto had finally replied.

" **I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier. Tonight was awesome, it was nothing big but we had fun. I even got Marc to dance so I took this as a huge victory. And... I miss you too." **

He typed a reply excitedly.

"Jack can you put your phone down, we're supposed to have dinner and you're awefully rude." Gwen hissed.

"Sorry, just a text" he muttered without looking up.

The smile on his face wasn't fading as his phone kept buzzing. After a few minutes Gwen lost her temper, she was utterly pissed off.

"Jack !" she snapped.

"What ?" he replied angrily.

"Put that down !"

"Why should I ?" he replied like an insolent teenager.

"We're supposed to have dinner and fun"

"Oh yes because this whole situation is a load of fun obviously" he replied sardonically.

"Jack you've been texting for 10 minutes and didn't even touch your plate. Can't you give it a rest ?!"

" I've been waiting for that text the whole evening"

" Then who is it ? Who is this important for ignoring your bestfriends ?"

" Ianto" he snapped " He had a show tonight and I just wanted to know if everything was okay. I miss him okay ? Now that I admitted that Jack Harkness has a fucking crush on a cutie can you leave me alone ?!"

Owen looked up at Jack when he said Ianto's name. He and Tosh had stared at their plate, not daring to interfer in the argument. Jack and Gwen were quite scary when they were angry. But what Jack had said had stunned him. Jack didn't have crushs, or at least didn't admitted that he did.

"Gwen leave him alone" he said looking at her with that look that dared her to argue. His tone was cold and firm shushing any complains she could have come up with.

Jack looked at him, confused but Owen was staring at Gwen in front of him. The Welshwoman sighed and turned towards Tosh talking about clothes and other girly things.

"Thanks Owen" Jack said quietly as the Londoner turned to him.

"You do care about him, don't you ?" Owen asked. Jack nodded looking down at his phone on his laps.

"Jack... Look I'm sorry. I was a prat I shouldn't have said those things" Owen said letting go of his pride.

The man before his eyes was his bestfriend after all. They had been through a lot together. Even if Jack was always smiling, flirting, a cheeky bastard he was actually quite broken. He was smiling far too much for being happy. And Owen knew that. He knew that shagging around, having sex without sentiments, without strings was only a way for Jack to protect himself. Owen had seen Jack heart broken and had had to pick up the pieces after James's disaster. And he wasn't ready to see nor do this ever again.

"It's alright Owen, I'm responsible too" Jack smied hugging him. Wich was a bit awkward as they were still sitting in their own chair.

"Just... be carefull" Owen said, mentaly cursing them for being so soppy.

Caught up with their little reunion they hadn't realised that Tosh and Gwen were looking at them with fondly smiles on their faces.

"Right now that you two are alright with each other, I think it's time we order some champaign" Gwen said waving at Ben. "I have some great news you're gonna love it" she continued with a broad smile on her face.

Once they all had a glass, she took her mysterious tone and started to speak, trying to build some suspense but her own excitment about those news spoiled her fun.

" Okay I give up. I talked with the assistant of the evil genius that is Fiona Vanstone. She has been writing a new TV show for a couple of months now. She had been impressed by your differents performance on TV, in movies and on stage and want you in." she laughed.

"What do you mean, Fiona Vanstone ? The Fiona Vanstone ?" Jack asked his eyes wide.

"Who else"

"God" Owen whispered, his jaw dropped on the floor.

"This is fucking awesome" Jack said with a huge smile barelly managing to stop himself from jumping up and down like a perfect fanboy.

"She wants to meet you all in a couple of months, she wants to finish her project first" Gwen chuckled.

"Gwen... This is awesome but I'm not an actress" Tosh said.

"Oh come on Tosh we all saw you on stage you were bloody awesome, I don't even know why you stopped" Owen blurted out.

" I'm sure the camera will love you" Jack said and Gwen nodded.

" Really ?" Tosh asked shyly.

" Yes I mean you are a great singer but you're such a great comedian" Owen continued. Again Jack and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Well, to us" Tosh smiled holding her glass out to the other's.

"To us" Jack and Owen said doing the same.

"To the three of you" Gwen finally said clinging her glass to the other's.

**TBC**

**This one is more a Towen Chapter but I had to put some Janto in it, bacause I'm in love with them ;) **

**So ? How was it ? **


	8. I'll sing a little song for you

**Hi guys, first I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the delay but I had a really hard time with my family and I have to admitt that I don't really want to talk about it. However now I feel a bit better to write, I didn't want to spoil this fic because it's important to me, that's why I didn't write for a long time. **

**This chapter is a small one for me to settle back with the story slowly . Please Read and Review I really need it guys. **

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I'm already working on it. **

**Thanks for your understanding. **

**Chapter 8 : I'll sing a little song for you**

Jack and Ianto had been dating for 6 months now. With the initial distance and Jack's often tripping for shoots it was hard and they terribly missed each other. At least their reunions were awesome. More often then once, they would spend the day in bed, dabbling, talking, or sleeping a bit cuddled up. Jack had come back the day before after a month in California and Ianto had found him sitting on his doorstep after work. To say that Ianto had been surprised was a understatement. He had jumped in Jack's welcoming arms and dragged him inside his flat, devouring his lips with heated kisses.

Jack looked at Ianto. The Welshman was curled up on his side in a fetal position, sleeping. He often did that, curling up on his side or spooning begin Jack in his sleep. Jack had started to list all Ianto's sleeping habit a long time ago. First Ianto often mumbled in his sleep and Jack had been happily surprise to hear his name escaping those soft and so kissable lips in a whisper, every so often. When Jack would get up first, Ianto would burry his head in Jack's pillow, breathing in deeply and smiling fondly.

The young man did have a lot of cute sleeping habits. But he also had his annoying ones. Like rubbing his cold feet to Jack's calfs to warm them up. Or stealing all the covers to roll inside of them, burying himself in a warm and comfy cocoon while Jack was freezing his arse off. But Jack had get used to those things. After all he had his own annoying sleeping habits and Ianto's cute ones alway won over the annoying ones.

However they were now laying in Ianto's bed, the sun spreading through the blinds, illuminating Ianto's flat with its morning light. Jack picked up his watch on the nightstand and checked the time. It was already 10:00 am and he had to meet up with the other for lunch with Fiona Vanstone. He buried his face in Ianto's neck, breathing in deeply, trying to thing the courage to face his busy busy day. He pressed tiny kisses on his shoulder, knowing that the man was a sound sleeper and lifted the covers quietly. He walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray, sighing.

* * *

><p>Ianto stirred as a beautiful voice filled his ears.<p>

_"In a very unusual way one time I needed you__  
><em>_In a very unusual way you were my friend__  
><em>_Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour__  
><em>_But somehow it will never end"__  
><em>  
>He frowned, Jack was the only one in the flat and he didn't sing. At least he had never heard him sing, in six months. He didn't know Jack had such a beautiful voice.<p>

_"In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you__  
><em>_In a very unusual way I want to cry__  
><em>_Something in me goes weak__  
><em>_Something inside me surrenders__  
><em>_And you're the reason why__  
><em>_And you're the reason why"_

Ianto sat up in his bed, stretching his tired muscles. He got up and walked quietly to the bathroom following the voice.

_"You don't know what you do to me__  
><em>_You don't have a clue__  
><em>_You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you__  
><em>_It scares me so that I can't hardly speak"__  
><em>  
>Ianto leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling fondly at the sight in front of him. Jack was in the shower, facing the wall, his back to Ianto. He was washing his hair, his firms are stretching in a way that all Ianto wanted to do was being held by them. Ianto let his gaze travel up and down his boyfriend's ? body. The soap running down Jack broad back and long legs. And his ass... Erm... Let's not even talk about that. Sadly the steal filling the room was blurring Jack's figure, but not enough to be too disappointed.<p>

Somehow the simple sight of a piece of the actor's body was enough to set Ianto's on fire. He was hot and not due to the warm and suffocating air filling the room. Even after six months, Jack's body still had such a strong effect on Ianto. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He walked to the shower and stepped behind Jack. Wrapping his arms around his waist. As soon as Ianto touched him Jack froze and stopped singing, his hands mid air.

"No don't stop. It was beautiful." Ianto said urgently, kissing his neck.  
>"Don't mock me." Jack replied tilting his head back to wash the shampoo from his hair.<br>"I'm not mocking you. You have such a beautiful voice ! How come I've never heard you sing ?" Ianto replied, caressing Jack's belly in circles.  
>"Bad memories"<br>"Oh... Sorry"  
>"It's alright, it's been a while since I last sung like this" Jack replied, threading his fingers with Ianto's on his stomach, eyes closed.<br>"You never sing ?"  
>"Singing means sadness or at least it's not supposed to fit with happiness to me. I can't sing about things that make me happy anymore." Jack answered, titling his head to the left as Ianto bit and licked at his neck.<br>"I've never heard this song... Can you finish it for me ?"  
>"Ianto..." Jack sighed.<br>"Please" Ianto whispered, tightening his embrace before attacking Jack's earlobe.  
>"You're... You're not playing fair" Jack whimpered<br>"Never said I would" Ianto chuckled, lowering their joined hands on Jack's body.  
>"God...You're evil" Jack said turning around.<br>"I'm sweet" Ianto smiled, kissing the older man on the lips.

The gentle kiss soon became a bit over heated. Ianto had his arms wrapped tight around Jack's waist and Jack's hands were tangled in Ianto's wet hair, holding his head as he plunged his tongue in his mouth. Finally they broke apart, panting a bit.

"Please Jack... Pretty please..." Ianto said between the kisses he was pressing on Jack's cheeks, jawline and finally neck.  
>"Fine but stop this..." Jack whined. He felt Ianto lips stretching in a broad grin against his skin.<p>

He took a deep breath and started singing, Ianto's neck still buried in the crook of his neck.

_"In a very unusual way I own what I am to you__  
><em>_Though time it appears I won't stay, I never go__  
><em>_Special to me, in my life__  
><em>_Since the first day that I met you__  
><em>_How could I ever forget you ?__  
><em>_Once you had touched my soul ?__  
><em>_In a very unusual way__  
><em>_You've made me whole"_

As he sang , Ianto had lifted his head from his neck and they were staring at each other. Jack held his gaze as sang the last sentences. As if he was singing this words to him and only him. To make him see what he felt. And as ridiculously as it sounded, he was. Because that was what he felt towards the younger man, even though he wasn't quite ready to say those words out loud, yet. Since the day he had met him, Ianto Jones had turned his universe upside down, changing his life in a good... No in a brilliant way. Just seeing him smile, of hearing him laugh could brighten his day.

"Jack..I.." Ianto tried before shaking his head. He couldn't say it. He grabbed Jack's head, drawing him in a breathtaking kiss.

No words were exchanged. No words were needed. They both understood.

**TBC**

**So ?**


	9. Opportunity

**Hi guys, I wanted to post this sooner but my computer doesn't work anymore so I had to write this on my phone and believe me that's not easy. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this. Please review, really it's not long and I really need to know what you think about this. **

**Chapter 9: Opportunity **

**"Ianto : how is it going ? **

**Jack : I'm trying my best not to jump like a proper fanboy. That's hard ! I have to go, Owen has just arrived. Give Gwen a kiss for me. See you x**

**Ianto : Ahah Good luck fanboy. Later x"**

Ianto smiled as he typed his answere. His relationship with Jack was looking good. Who would have thought that someone would ever managed to make Jack Harkness settle down ? At first, things were a bit difficult but now that Fiona Vanstone's project was getting precise they could plan their lives together. Jack didn't have to be in Los Angeles one day and in Vancouver the other. Being able to spend more and more time together was everything they could have hopped for. Everything they wanted.

Plus, Ianto's career was finally moving, with Gwen's help. After his little performance at Owen's party she had insisted on being his agent. And from that moment Ianto finally realised that maybe he needed help, and that there was nothing wrong in asking for some. He wasn't weak, he was just human and not stupid anymore.

Speaking of Gwen, he had an appointment with her. She had been looking for a few auditions on his behalf. He had to admit that she was a damn good agent. She was persuasive and determinate. Those were necessary qualities for being good at her job and he appreciated that... when she was focused on finding him jobs instead of finding out about his sexual activities with Jack. Ianto was a pretty...private person when it came to his love life. But that wasn't really a good enough excuse for Gwen.

He was getting to like her but there was something that still bothered him. Like the way she looked at Jack... Yes she had a boyfriend and yes Jack was her best friend and gay but, there was something more than simple affection sometimes even worship in her eyes when she was staring at him when she thought no one was looking. And if Ianto didn't know better, and if Jack wasn't gay... maybe things would be different.

No, Ianto wasn't jealous, nor possesive, not at all. But sometimes it was kind of _disturbing _ and a _little_ annoyingwhen someone looked at Jack as if they were gonna jump on him. And that tended to happen a lot. Yes, Jack was handsome and probably the sexiest man he had ever led an eye on but... He was supposed to be his, right ? So that was an absolutely normal reaction when someone was trying to take what was his right ? Okay he was possessive.

But that was a fault he had managed to hide from Jack so far. He wasn't sure the older man would want a possessive crazy boyfriend. If he were in his shoes he wouldn't. So he tried to calm himself down but that was pretty hard, moreover that he couldn't really say that Jack was his boyfriend or partner or whatever. He couldn't say that Jack was his, even if he wanted to shout it out to the world. Because... They had never really discussed coming out as a couple, publicly and officially.

And that was something that frustrated the hell out of him. Because he didn't really know what Jack wanted. If you'd asked him, Ianto would say "yes of course" at the drop of a head but... He wasn't so sure about Jack. Sometimes it would seem like yes, Jack wanted to show him off as his partner but other times, Ianto just felt like he was Jack's dirty little secret. Jack had never confirmed that he wasn't single anymore, and he had had multiple occasions, in interviews or in panels. But he would just make a joke and skip the question. Ianto wasn't sure what he should think of it anymore.

* * *

><p>Ianto had just finished eating when he heard a soft but firm knock on his door. He walked down the corridor and opened it without looking in the peephole, already knowing who was there.<p>

"Hi Ianto" Gwen said, hugging him.

"Erm... Hi Gwen" Ianto replied, not really comfortable with her affection. But if she noticed anything, she didn't mention it.

"So ! I have good news" she said smiling, walking in his flat. " A friend of mind is gonna direct a Broadway production and yes before you say it I know you're not looking for an acting part but I saw you at Owen's party and I know you'd be brilliant in a musical. So I called ahead an got the profile she is looking for. You're a perfect match. It's not what you're looking for but it's a start. A good way to make you known over the world and to gain experience. If UK labels don't want you then fuck themselves, it's their loss. But you go ahead and I know that there are intelligent people over the U.S that would see your talent. You're young, talented, and drop dead gorgeous, you're a living money magnet. Of course you'll need training for the acting part and a bit of voice training could be good too even if you already have a great technique. That's why I called one of my contact in the Julliard School and sent him the video from Owen's party and the couple of recording we did. I pulled some strings and he accepted to train you, you'll just have to have a test at the end of the two months course to show him what you've got. If he is satisfied you'll get a recommendation. No stop don't say it ! I know 'you don't want anyone to pull strings for you' but Ianto that's how the world works now. You can't do it on your own and you know it : you've tried. So trust me. Now what do you say ?"

After this hurricane of words Ianto just wondered one thing... How could Gwen say that much, in one breath ?

"Ianto ?" Gwen frowned.

"Erm..."

"Are you okay ? Didn't you understand what I said ? It's amazing ! Great news... Of course I understand it's quite a surprise but..."

"Gwen !" He interrupted her, " slow down please"

"Sorry. So what do you say ?"

"Erm... I ... Whaou" he said as he sit down on the couch

" I know I'm incredible, you can say it !" She said smiling, brushing her hair out of her face.

" No I mean you really do talk quickly!"

" Prat" she laughed, hitting his arm playfully, sitting next to him. " Seriously, what do you think ?"

" I... I can't." He said after a moment of reflexion, getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

" What do you mean you can't ? Of course you can ?"

" Gwen..." He sighed " Broadway, Julliard ? It's in freaking New York for Christ's sake ! "

" If it's about the money you know we can find a way. I mean I can try to find an investor or there is even Jack..." She tried.

"No. Not Jack. Leave him out of it" he cut her off.

" But you know how hard it is to find investment these days, the agency can help out a bit. You know Jack believes in you and it's not like he can't afford this, you know he'd do this for you" she argued walking over to him.

" I said no. I don't want his money ! That's final" he said in a firm and cold voice.

" Okay" she sighed.

" Let me... Let me think about it okay ?" He said hesitantly, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Okay" she said patting his shoulder " I have to go, I left you the papers on the table. Call me when you've made your decision okay ?" She smiled at him.

"Okay. Can you... Not tell Jack about this... For now ? Please."

"Sure. You'll tell him, it's your great news after all"

"Thanks" he smiled " he gives you a kiss by the way"

"Must be my lucky day !" She laughed heading to the door. "Bye Ianto"

"Bye Gwen" he replied to a closed door.

* * *

><p>During their meeting, Fiona Vanstone had explained her crazy project to Owen, Tosh and Jack. She was very young to be such a famous writer but she was also very talented. No wonder they were all so excited. After lunch they decided to go back to her house and spent the afternoon and evening there, talking about the future TV show. Gwen had joined them after her meeting with Ianto to finalise the contracts. She had tried to avoid Jack's questions about that said meeting as best as she could but he had noticed that something was up. She couldn't lie to him. He had always seen right through her. However he didn't say anything.<p>

They spent the whole afternoon speaking about the project, signing the contracts at the end of the day. Saying that it had all happened in no time was an understatement. But Owen, Tosh and Jack just couldn't let this opportunity of working with such a good writer flying over their heads because of paperwork. As soon as the ink was dry, Gwen left, saying she had tonnes of work to do. The others stayed and settled in Fiona's lounge with a couple of drinks.

"Now now, I think that's enough of business talk" Fiona smiled. What can you tell me about yourself ? At work we'll have to remain professional but I have no shame in saying that I'm a huge fan of all of you. A bit of a fangirl you know, wants to know everything" she chuckled.

"Oh please don't let Gwen know that or she'll take a great pleasure in telling you all our dirty little secrets" Jack laughed.

"Oh because you have dirty little secrets ?" Fiona replied with a wicked smile.

"Well maybe, would you want me to have some ?" Jack replied changing into his most flirting behaviour.

"Jack !" Owen growled.

"What ? Jealous, honey ? " Jack asked.

"Don't worry Owen there is plenty for both of you" Fiona winked.

"Oh girl I love you already" Jack laughed leaning over the table to give Fiona a high-five.

" Jack do I need to remind you that you're... Taken and gay by the way ?" Tosh stepped in.

"Oh I've been taken alright I can tell you that I remember that well enough."

"Jack !" This time everyone whined.

"You're... You have a partner !" Fiona smiled broadly.

"Well done Tosh now she sounds like a crazy fangirl" Owen chuckled. They laughed.

"Er... Yeah... Nothing is official... I mean as in "publicly official", with the press but... Yeah, we're kind of serious" Jack smiled a sweet smile thinking about Ianto waiting for him at the Welshman's flat. " I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Yeah no worries but... Whaou Jack Harkness settling down" Fiona replied.

"Yeah" Jack blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

" I mean you're a nice bloke, obviously.. But you do have a reputation" she smiled, apologising.

"Don't apologise, he likes to behave like a victim but it's his own fault after all. But let's just say that he is now growing up" Owen interfered.

"Oi!" Jack wailed "Plus you're the one to talk ? At least I pulled my head out of my arse, I don't think you can say so" he replied sending Owen a look. The other actor looked down, knowing all too well what he was talking about.

"Jack ! You _are_ a flirt" Tosh interfered, saving Owen on this one.

"Yes but you know it's all an act. A playful banter. Meaningless flirting. It doesn't really matter." Jack smiled.

"Well remember to tell Ianto that" Tosh sighed.

"Hum, Ianto... A Welshman uh ? You do know what's good for you" Fiona winked.

"You have no idea" he winked back " but enough of me now" he said putting his hands up to stop them from saying more.

"Must be a first that Jack Harkness doesn't want people to talk about him" Owen laughed.

" Oi ! What is it today ? Pick up on Jack day ?" Jack wailed.

"We do have to lower your ego sometimes" Tosh smiled softly.

Jack sighed sliding lower in his seat, pouting. The others bursted out laughing.

* * *

><p>"You should do it you know" Marc said, taking a mouthful of fries.<p>

"I don't think I can" Ianto said staring at the folder he was holding.

"That Gwen, she said you could do it. And I know you can so why not ?"

Marc and Ianto were at The Stopwatch sharing a meal, the classic fish and chips. Just an hour ago Jack had sent Ianto a text saying that he'd stay for diner at Fiona's house. So Ianto had called Marc thinking that maybe his friend would either distract him or help him make his decision. He wasn't sure he could do it. Yes, it was everything he had hoped for, a chance to prove that he could be a singer but... Now everything was different.

"Marc, it's a Broadway production, not random singing in cheap bars" Ianto sighed in frustration.

"That's why you need some training, that's why Gwen wants you to do that school thing."

Ianto said nothing, focusing on the task at hands, which was eating his food. It wasn't worth it anyway. He would fail so why bother ? The school lessons were expensive, too expensive. He wasn't sure he could afford it and no way he was gonna ask Jack money. He was his boyfriend not his...sugar daddy. Risks were too high anyway. Maybe he should have stayed in University. At least he would have had a real job in the end. His father was right after all. He was just...

"Stop it" Marc's strong voice cut off his current trail of thoughts.

"What ?" Ianto asked, confused, looking at his best friend.

"Stop doing this. You're doubting yourself again."

"Am not" Ianto replied petulantly, looking down once again.

"Sure you are ! You have that look on your face."

"What look ?"

"The look that says 'I'm not worth it, why do I bother ? My father was right'. But you know what ? You are worth it. You're gonna do it, and you're gonna be brilliant because your father is an arse hole who can't see what's in front of him. And you're gonna shut him up for good !" Marc said firmly with a passionate tone.

He was kind of getting tired of Ianto's lack of confidence. He was a great guy and so bloody talented. If he was doubting himself it was all because of his father. That freaking bastard had crushed Ianto and physical abuse hadn't even been necessary. His words had cut Ianto as deep as knives would have. His father had never once laid a hand on Ianto. He hadn't needed to. Knowing that he repealed him had been enough. His reaction after Ianto's coming out had been the last straw. But that was also what had saved Ianto in a sense. After that, he had decided that if his father couldn't accept him for who he was, then he wasn't worth it. He didn't want his father in his life, not the other way around.

Yet Marc knew that his relationship with his father still mattered to Ianto. And whether he wanted it or not, his opinion would always be important for him, even if it still hurt him badly.

"It's not that" Ianto said not completely lying.

"Then what is it ?" Snapped Marc.

Silence.

"Come on what is it Ianto ?" Marc said in a softer voice as if he was trying to coax a small child.

Silence.

"It is about Jack, isn't it ?" He finally asked, connecting A and B together.

That, at least, got Ianto's attention but he didn't reply anyway.

"You can't sacrifice your career for him, Ianto" Marc sighed.

"I don't !"

"Yes you do. He has his own life Ianto. You have to accept that. He can fly around the Earth, shooting and flirting with every single actor in the world while you wait for him, hoping that he'll always come back to you"

"You make me sound like a pathetic idiot" Ianto cried out.

"Maybe because you're acting like one !"

"It's not like that... Me and Jack !" Ianto snapped getting up.

"Then what is it like then ? If not like you, wasting what could be the only chance for your career !" Marc snapped back.

"You don't understand" Ianto growled before leaving the pub.

"Then make me ! Make me understand why all of a sudden he is worth losing what you've worked so hard for, for years !" Marc replied, running after him.

Ianto said nothing, just stared at him, a strange sparkle in his eyes.

"You love him don't you ?" Marc sighed. "Christ Ianto you can't keep making those mistakes again and again" he continued rubbing his forehead.

"What if I did ?! Why would it be a mistake ?!" Ianto replied angrily.

"Loving him isn't a mistake don't misunderstand me. You know I like him, I think he is a good bloke. But living in his shadow and scarifying yourself is."

"I'm not living in his shadow not sacrifying myself for him okay ?! So leave it !" Ianto said, turning his back to his best friend, leaving without another word.

Marc sighed in frustration... He fucked up.

* * *

><p>After his confrontation with Marc, Ianto had come back to his flat, angry and more insecure than ever. He had grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and drunk to settle his anger.<p>

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't decide and Marc's words kept playing in his head again and again. What if he was right ?

What if he was scarifying an amazing opportunity for Jack ?

But the other man had also chose not to take some work so he could spend time with him, after all. But it wasn't really the same, was it ? Jack was on top of the World and he was nothing.

Sometimes Ianto did wonder why Jack had taken such an interest in him. He was nothing special and couldn't even find himself a decent work. He was ... Pathetic that was the word. He couldn't even take his own decisions.

Alcohol was beginning to affect his body and his mind was burying itself in a dark and dangerous loop he knew too well.

Jack. Jack Harkness. The Captain as the media nicknamed him after his most serious role in a movie about the Second World War.

That dawn man was everything Ianto had. The only thing that was his and only his. He was supposed to be happy, even grateful. But he wasn't.

He wasn't his boyfriend, or his partner, he was just the lost puppy that followed him, begging for a bit of affection.

"Pathetic." Ianto whispered angrily.

He kept on drinking for a while until he heard someone giggling outside his flat. He walk to the door and opened it when he also heard keys missing the lock. As soon as he pulled it opened, a surprised Jack fell in his arms.

"Oops ?" Jack giggled.

" Jack are you drunk ?" Ianto asked in a cold voice.

"No sir" Jack replied with a small voice and a terrified look on his face. His eyes sparkled with a wicked gleam though.

"Great" Ianto muttered. He sighed, closed the door and dragged Jack through his loft, dropping him on his bed.

"Come on, I'm not that drunk Ianto, I'm just messing around" Jack laughed grabbing his wrist before he could flee and pulled him on the bed beside him.

"Haha" Ianto faked a laugh.

Jack frowned at Ianto obviously in a bad mood. He noticed the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one celebrating" Jack said pointing at the bottle.

"And what were you celebrating ?" Ianto asked clearly avoiding the question in Jack's statement.

"We signed the contracts with Fiona ! The show is becoming a reality ! I can't believe it, it's amazing..." Jack explained a broad smile on his face. But Ianto wasn't listening anymore.

He just stared in the air, Marc's words ringing in his head.

_"He has his own life Ianto, you have to accept it"_

"And you know what's best ?" Jack said, pulling himself on Ianto's lap.

"Huh ?"

"The set is in Cardiff so that means we're gonna be able to see each other every day" Jack continued, trailing his lips down Ianto's throat.

_"Living in his shadow is a mistake"_

"I could come after work, slip into your warm bed and have my wicked way with you every single night" he added biting on his earlobe.

_"While you wait for him hoping that he'll always come back to you"_

"Ianto ? What's wrong ?" Jack pulled back, frowning in concern at him.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Oh no don't tell me you're giving me the cold shoulder because of tonight ? Listen, I'm sorry I stayed there without checking if it was alright with you before" Jack said, peppering Ianto's face with soft kisses.

"It's alright"

"You must have been so cold and lonely" Jack said with a baby voice. "I'm sorry sir, so, so sorry" Jack said catching Ianto's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling at it playfully.

Even in such a dark mood he could never resist Jack. He knew he'd lose eventually, so maybe he could play along.

" I am very disappointed Jack." Ianto replied grabbing his arse, both squeezing it and bringing Jack closer to him. Tonight he decided, he wasn't just a lost puppy. He wasn't going to be pathetic anymore.

"I'm sorry Sir, maybe I could find a way to make it up to you..." Jack trailed of, lowering his hand that was on Ianto's shoulder, between the Welshman's legs. He rubbed at his crotch through the fabric of his jeans and Ianto let him, for a moment. Then he stilled his partner's hand.

"Do you really think that this will make up for your behaviour ?" He said with a hard voice.

"No Sir, I know I've been very naughty Sir. I'm sorry."

"Good... You must know you need some punishment."

"Yes Sir, whatever you think is the best Sir" Jack said biting his lower lip.

"Let me up. I have to check something. If you're stark naked when I get back I might reconsider the harshness of your punishment named as sleeping alone on the couch" Ianto smiled and Jack obeyed.

"Oh and Jack" Ianto said turning back to a already half naked Jack " don't even think of starting without me, you'd regret it " he finished with a dangerous smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ianto" Jack replied flopping down on the bed.

Ianto walked to his kitchen counter and picked up his phone. He typed a quick text and send it.

**"Okay I'll do it, but please not a word to Jack. I'll tell him later, after all it's my good news right ? I think I still have my mother's money for the lessons.-IJ"**

"Ianto hurry up ! " Jack whined from his bed.

"Come on soldier I'm sure you can hold on a bit more." Ianto replied.

"You're missing the show" Jack sighed.

**"Okay. Don't worry about the money I found an investor. And no it's not Jack don't worry. And before you ask I can't tell you their name, they wanted to remain anonymous. But don't worry, whoever it is they believe in you and have enough money to finance several entire formations at Julliard. -GC"**

"Ianto !"

"Jack don't push me or I'll have to punish you" Ianto replies with a hard voice. However a smile was stretching his lips.

"I'm not sure my loyal soldier is gonna be more obedient after that threat." Jack chuckled.

**"Thanks Gwen you are incredible. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of someone paying for me but I guess I don't have a choice. ****Good night Gwen. -IJ"**

**TBC **

**So what do you think ? Trouble in paradise already ? **

**By the way I wanted to know if you wanted more... smutty scene ? I think I'll be more comfortable with writing it if you were comfortable with reading it... So let me know with a quick review ;)**


	10. Crashing Down

**Sorry for not ubdating sooner I had kind of a writer block. This is a small chapter. But I hope you'll like it anyway**.

Chapter 10 : Crashing to the floor.

" Ianto, I can't find it! "

"Find what Jack ?"

"You know this paper with the programme for the week !"

"You mean for the promotional trip ?"

"Yeah.. Where is it ? Gwen is gonna kill me."

"How would I know ? I swear Jack if you were a bit more organise she wouldn't have to photocopy 5 copies each time she needs to give you documents"

"Yeah mummy well.. I don't need a lecture now. I need your help to find it"

Jack had completely moved in Ianto's flat a couple of weeks ago. They were supposed to get a bigger place but Jack had been working a lot on Fiona's TV Show now named Blackout. They needed to be both there in order to choose the perfect flat Ianto had said. So they now had to wait.

In the end the cohabitation was quite easy. Of course at first Ianto had been a bit... Overwhelmed with Jack's being in his place but being able to go to sleep and wake up in his arms every single day really made it up. Really it was awesome... apart from Jack's messiness of course. _That_ was quite annoying. He was always letting things laying around and then complaining because he couldn't find them anymore, like right now.

Jack was supposed to leave tonight on a promotional trip with the main crew of Blackout for a week. Flying to different cities in Britain and attending to several conventions and press conferences. He had been packing all day with Ianto's help.

Ianto got out of the bathroom, still drying his hair with a soft towel. Since Jack was already rummaging through the lounge he went to the bedside table. He soon got his hand on the so wanted paper.

"You know sometimes I really wonder how do I put up with you and all your mess. I mean, I know you thing that I have an OCD, which I don't by the way, but you're just so messy I wonder how you managed before you had me." Ianto chuckled as he waved Jack's paper. He dropped it in the open suitcase on the bed. He turned around and froze. He gulped awkwardly as he saw Jack holding a flight ticket and the confirmation of his reservation in a Hotel in New-York by his desk.

"Care to explain why you've got a one-way ticket for New York and the confirmation of the reservation for an indeterminate duration of a suite in one of the most expensive Hotel of New-York ?" Jack said in a cold voice.

"Jack it's not what it looks like" Ianto protested softly, trying to get closer to Jack. But he stepped back.

"Oh yeah ? Because to me it really looks like you're planning on flying to America tomorrow to do God knows what and you didn't even think of telling me. But maybe I am mistaken." Jack snapped, throwing the papers at Ianto's chest and walking past him to the bed.

"Listen Jack I wanted to tell you..."

"Then why didn't you ?" Jack cut him off.

"Maybe because you didn't even let me ! All you've been doing this past weeks is talking about your bloody futur TV show. I tried okay ! I did but you were so excited about your own carrier that you didn't even ask what Gwen and I had been up to" Ianto snapped back.

"Oh so this is my fault now ! You've been hiding things from me but this is my bloody fault." Jack barked out a dark laugh, he closed angrily his suit case. "How long have you been planning this ?" He continued.

"Jack..."

"HOW. LONG ?!"

"Since the day you signed your contract with Fiona" Ianto replied looking down.

"So let me get this straight : basically you're telling me that in three months... Three **months** you've never find a moment to tell me that you're running off to New York"

" I'm not running off to New York it's..." Again Jack cut him off.

"So tell me Ianto, tell me what it is ! That night I asked you to live with me so we could be together everyday, you said yes, were you lying to ?! You had already planned to leave so why did you bother to make me think you wanted to be with me ?!"

" BECAUSE I WANTED TO ! I still do. Jack it's only for a few months, three up to the hilt. It's for my job, it's important" Ianto protested strongly.

"Yeah ... And here I thought being together was important too. We had plans Ianto, and you're screwing them up !"

" I'm screwing them up ?! You actually using that against me ?! All the plans we had made before you settle in Cardiff, all the times we were supposed to see each other or spend the weekends together but you wanted to go to some conventions because "you love your fans and wouldn't be there without them". I've never once complained ! Each time you stood me up I accepted it because I knew it was important to you ! So don't you dare Jack Harkness, don't you fucking dare saying that I'm ruining our plans when I'm the one who made all the efforts. I'm not like you Jack ! I can't afford spitting on an opportunity like that ! I've worked so hard you can't possibly know so don't you dare trying to make me feel guilty, because you're the one screwing things for me now ! This was supposed to be a good thing." Ianto yelled. He had stepped a lot closer to Jack during his monologue and was now standing inches away from his face.

"You're the only one who made effort ? I gave up my flat in London to come leave _here_. I barely see Myfanwy anymore because dogs aren't allowed in your bloody building ! And I'm ruining your career now ?! Well maybe I should leave you to your oh so successful career and amazing news" Jack replied his voice full of venom.

"You bastard" Ianto muttered before sending his fist in Jack's jaw.

Jack stumbled with the force of the blow. Wide eyed, he put his finger on his now split and bleeding lower lip. Silence settled between the two men, the only sound in the room was Ianto heavy breathing, in and out, in and out. Without another word Jack grabbed his bag, his suitcase and his jacket. He left the flat without a glance at Ianto and slammed the door with all the strength he had.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair not really realising what had just happened.

"FUCK !" He yelled sending flying and crashing to the floor everything he had on his desk, breaking his lamp. Tears running down his face.

So ? Shed any tears ? Not yet ?


	11. In the glow of a warm fire

Breath in Breath Out chapter 11: In the glow of a warm fire.

**Guys I'm so so sorry, I am. I didn't intent to make you wait so long but I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I have to admit that I won't be able to write often this year, as it is my last year of high school and I have a really tigh schedule. However I'll do my best for you. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait, and that you'll enjoy it. Please leave me a review so I know that you don't hate me.**

It'd been three weeks since they had last spoken to each other. Three weeks since the fight. Ianto winced at that thought.

Yeah as much as he **wanted** to deny it, he missed Jack. Terribly. And he even regretted punching him. And of course he wanted to call him, to run see him but... Jack's words had stung deeply. He even thought sometimes that even his father had hurt him like . Because even though he still cared, he had learn to stop loving his father, but he loved Jack... With all his heart.

Now he was admitting it, well at least to himself. That's why it had hurt so much. Even before he hadn't known where they stood together but now.. He was even more lost. They hadn't officially broken up but he wasn't stupid. He had hit Jack, it wouldn't be surprising if he didn't want to be with him anymore. Who would want to be with someone violent ? He wouldn't.

Ianto turned up the volume of the music on his phone, the loud sound coming from his earplugs covering the city's noises as he walked in a Subway entrance.

"Breathe out, breathe in  
>American oxygen<br>Every breath I breathe  
>Chasin' this American Dream<br>We sweat for a nickel and a dime  
>Turn it into an empire<br>Breathe in, this feeling  
>American, American oxygen<p>

American oxygen  
>Breathe in, this feeling<br>American, American Oxygen"

Ianto sighed sadly and pulled his hood on, not wanting people to see the pale look on his face and him to meet their eyes.

"Oh say, you see, this is the American Dream  
>Young girl, hustlin'<br>On the other side of the ocean  
>You can be anything at all<br>In America, America  
>I say, can't see<br>Just close your eyes and breathe"

Was it really possible ? Becoming what one wanted to be here ?

"Breathe out, breathe in  
>American oxygen<br>Every breath I breathe  
>Chasin' this American Dream<br>We sweat for a nickel and a dime  
>Turn it into an empire<br>Breathe in, this feeling  
>American, American oxygen<p>

American oxygen  
>Breathe in, this feeling<br>American, American Oxygen"

Ianto looked at the train as it entered the station, a stuffy air stream making him shiver. He walked to the end of the wagon and leant on the wall. Closing his eyes as his fight with Jack played again in his mind.

"Oh say, you see, this is the American Dream  
>Young boy, hustlin'<br>Trying to get the wheels in motion  
>But he can be anything at all<br>In America, America  
>I say, can't see<br>Just close your eyes and breathe

Breathe out, breathe in  
>American oxygen<br>Every breath I breathe  
>Chasin' this American Dream<br>We sweat for a nickel and a dime  
>Turn it into an empire<br>Breathe in, this feeling  
>American, American oxygen"<p>

Was it the price for having a brilliant and successful career ?

"This is the new America

We are the new America

Breathe out, breathe in  
>American oxygen<br>Every breath I breathe  
>Chasin' this American Dream<br>We sweat for a nickel and a dime  
>Turn it into an empire<br>Breathe in, this feeling  
>American, American oxygen"<p>

Maybe it was it, the price of celebrity. But if being famous meant having no one to come home to, no one to fall asleep with and wake up close to, he wasn't so sure he wanted it after all. Fame wasn't the reason why he was and had been working so hard for. Ianto just wanted to be able to sing for a living, to earn his paycheque by doing what he liked the most. Maybe he just wished he could be recognised as an artist.

He sighed as he exited the wagon, walking to the stairs, the melody fading slowly in his ears as the song ended. He walk quickly to the exit, dying to fall in bed and bury himself in the soft and warm covers until his miserable moon faded away.

The subway station was just in front of his hotel. He pulled off his hood and nodded to the doorman, smiling politely. He wasn't used to those kinds of hotels. Everything here was so posh, so overdone. Even after 3 weeks he couldn't settle in. Sure it was a nice hotel, more that nice actually, it was magnificent, but he felt uncomfortable in here. He couldn't really say why but he felt like he didn't belong.

He made his way into one of the lifts and leant against the wall. Fortunately the angry sound coming from his earplugs was covering the annoying music played by the speakers. When the doors opened he hurried to his room. He slid the card in the lock, opened the door and leant against it, sighing as he heard the mechanism closing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain the hold on his emotions. After a few calming seconds, he opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a familiar figure standing at the end of his room, facing the bay window.

His room was mostly dark, the sun's having set a couple of hours before. Although the room was enlightened by the red glow of the fire in the wood stove that stood a couple of meters away from his bed. The man turned around and or a few seconds that felt like hours the two stared at each other no knowing what to say, unmoving.

Then Ianto stepped closer, pulling on the sleeves of his sweater nervously.

"J..Jack" he gasped out.

"I.. Hey" Jack replied walking towards him, unsure.

"What are you doing here ?" Ianto asked in a strangled voice.

"I... I've always been told that New York was lovely at this time of the year." He chuckled awkwardly. Ianto just looked at him with pained eyes.

"I was an idiot" Jack finally sighed looking down. " I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't mean them. You were right I was being a bastard, a complete and utter ass. I was horrible to you when I should have been understanding and happy for you" he continued in one breath. " I came here to apologise. I'm sorry Ianto, really I am" he finished in a cracking voice.

"Jack... You don't have to apologise, it should be me. God I punched you... I... I'm so sorry, you can't possibly know how much I blame myself. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never have. I can't stand the thought of harming you. How could you forgive me, I can't even forgive myself !"

"Shhhh" Jack silenced him softly, pressing a finger to his lips.

He had moved closer during Ianto's anxious rambling. He was now standing in front of him, so close and yet not touching him apart from his finger on Ianto's mouth.

"But.." Ianto tried.

"No Ianto I deserved it. God knows how much." Jack cut him off once again.

Silence stretched between them. They stayed like this, staring in each other's eyes, not daring to move. Then Jack's gaze dropped to Ianto's lips where his thumb was now tracing the tender skin, his hand holding on the young man's chin. Ianto's eyes shut down. He felt Jack's hands wrapped around his neck and almost whimpered at the loss of the warm digit on his lips. But soon it was replaced by Jack's own lips as the man pressed a soft, not quite daring, kiss on his mouth. Suddenly all the anger, the resentment, the blame from the former weeks left the two men as they pressed their bodies together, inhaling strongly from their noses.

Kisses became heated. Hands began to wander. And before his mind could catch up with what his body was doing, Ianto found himself thrown against the bay window. A warm body pinning him to the cold glass, making him shiver with delight. He gripped Jack's hair tightly as their tongue fought for dominance, making the other man hiss in plain and growl out of pleasure.

In retaliation, Jack took hold of his thighs and slammed him even harder against the glass. He lifted his legs around his waist and Ianto moaned loudly in his mouth as Jack's belt pressed against his crotch. The Welshman tore his mouth away, breathing heavily and Jack latched on his throat, nipping and biting the tender flesh he found there. One of his hand left Ianto's leg to lift the corner of his T-Shirt, his nails grazed the skin of the young man's belly making his abs contract. Ianto let Go of Jack's hair to shrug his sweater off. He put his feet back on the floor, trying to regain control over Jack and pushed against him. But as soon as he was standing Jack took hold of his waist, turned him around forcefully and pinned him back, front first, against the window. Ianto put his hands on the glass, pushing against Jack's hard body.

He whimpered loudly again as the older man resumed his attack on his neck. His crotch was pressing hard against his fly and he could feel how aroused Jack was against his ass. He tried to unfasten his own his jeans but Jack didn't let him. He pulled on the Welshman's green t-shirt making him raised his arms. As soon as the clothing was off and on the floor he grasped Ianto's hands and pinned them other his head with his left one. He let his right one travel down Ianto's pale chest, teased his nipples on his way down, making him sigh and moan softly.

His breath hitched as the torturing hand ended on the impressive bulge stretching his jeans. Jack rubbed his hand against his cock in circles. Putting enough pressure to be pleasuring and yet not enough to bring a satisfactory friction. Ianto whined and arched his body, grinding his ass against Jack's hard on.

"You bloody tease" he wailed, trashing a bit to escape Jack's firm hold on his hands.

Jack chucked darkly in his ear. He pushed his chest against Ianto's back making his face and his chest touch the glass and his ass stick out. Jack sank his teeth in his shoulder and Ianto's nipples harden because of the cold. In this position Ianto couldn't do much but wiggle his ass. His skin was getting hotter and he was dying to have his fucking trousers open. He turned his head, nipped and licked at the skin behind Jack's left ear. A shiver ran through Jack's body and he quickly unfasten Ianto's trousers, slipped his strong hand inside the fabric. His fingers curled around the hard and desperate cock waiting there. Ianto moaned in relief.

"If you want something you only have to ask." Jack said, running his teeth on Ianto's jaw.

Ianto's knees buckled and he knew that the two only things keeping him upright was the weight of Jack on his back and the window.

"Bed... Now" Ianto panted.

"Hum are you sure ?" Jack said with a wicked grin, squeezing Ianto a bit too strongly. "I found this position pretty pleasant".

"Please... Jack" Ianto replied his eyes closed tightly.

Jack took his right hand out of Ianto's pants and let go of his hands. No sooner Ianto was free did he turn around, grasped Jack's head and kissed him hungrily, backing him in the direction of the bed. Unfortunately they stumbled and landed on the soft carpet in front of the wood stove. Jack hit the floor with his back, Ianto's weigh pinning him down( not that he minded though). Ianto was currently kissing the hell out of him.

The Welshman crawled back up and straddled his thighs. It was Jack's turn to whimper and whine as he started to roll his hips against his.

"Not so cocky anymore are we ?" Ianto chucked as he freed his lips.

Jack answered by grabbing his neck slamming his mouth back on his. Hands gripped his shirt and he heard buttons flying around when Ianto promptly tore it open.

" I liked that shirt" Jack protested weakly.

However he stopped complaining as soon as Ianto's lips closed on his nipples. He couldn't help it, he threw his head back, mouth gaping.

Ianto's lips trailed down his body and his hands fumbled with his belt. There was no more teasing involved. Ianto just shoved down his trousers and pants and went to it with an eager mouth, encouraged by the sounds escaping Jack's lips. The older man gripped his hair making them both moaned as the repercussions echoed through both of their body.

Jack was so damn close but he didn't want to finish like that. No matter how much stamina he still had, he wasn't twenty anymore. He gripped Ianto's hair more strongly making him moan and lift his head. No word were exchanged. Ianto sat back on his heels between Jack's legs and hurried to pull off his jeans and boxers. He watched, pleased, as Jack did the same. He straddled him once more and Jack sat up to meet him. They resumed kissing hungrily, Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's neck and Jack's around his waist, bringing there bodies together.

"Jack..." Ianto panted,

"Right pocket" came a breathless answer.

Ianto hand stretched at towards Jack's trouser not stopping his rocking motion. He fought a bit with the fabric but soon a broad smile spread his lips as he found two packets of lube.

"Always ready I see" he chuckled.

"Well you know me" Jack replied back with a smile.

He took the lube from Ianto and started to prepare him, staring at his eyes. His smile widening every time Ianto's breath hitched in his throat, at every small whine or moan the Welshman couldn't hold back. He loved to see him like this, his hair messed up, his lips swollen from kissing, his pupils blown with lust. Knowing that he was the one who did this to him. Knowing he was the only thing Ianto wanted at this precise moment, nobody but him.

"More" Ianto panted.

His eyes were fluttering, he was trying so hard to keep them open. He wanted to see Jack.

Jack put his hand back on his hips and Ianto pushed on his chest to make him lie down. Never once breaking eye contact. Time seemed to stop for a moment, both holding their breaths. Then Ianto got up on his knees, used Jack's chest for leverage and pushed back down.

Both men groaned at the feeling of Jack slipping inside Ianto. Ianto's head shot back and his body arched offering a sinfully hot view to Jack. He rolled his hips gripping Jack's hands on his waist. Their fingers threaded and Jack planted his feet on the floor, using his bend legs to trust up. Ianto met him, trust for trust. They kept up a coordinated pace until they reached the point where they couldn't hold back anymore. Pleasure being too intense after 3 weeks.

"JackJackJack..." Ianto gasped like a mantra.

"Fuck" cried the other man.

Jack sat up, Ianto bouncing on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the hot and sweaty body of his lover. His lips trailed up from his collarbone to finally reach his lips, drawing him in the most passionate kiss they shared so far. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. One hand gripping his hair, keeping their head together. The other running up and down Jack's back, his nails leaving red scratches on the tan skin.

They were both so close it almost hurt. Moans and groans becoming louder and louder. Then Jack did that thing with his tongue and Ianto came, shouting something in Welsh that Jack didn't understand. Hearing Ianto's shout and feeling him tighten around him send Jack other the edge. He came hard and long, deep inside the Welshman.

They stayed like this for a long time, in a post coital bliss, wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching. Once Ianto got his breath back he began to press small and tender kisses on Jack's jaw, cheeks, chin and finally lips. The older man kissed him back, a warm chuckle building in his chest.

"What ?" Ianto smiled.

"I've never once heard you speak in Welsh, oh Jones Ianto Jones you'll be the death of me" Jack replied laying back on the fluffy carpet taking Ianto down with him.

"I didn't do that on purpose" the young man sighed shifting to get comfortable.

"It was hot" Jack laughed. "Though I didn't understand what you said" he continued making Ianto half lie down on his chest wrapping his arms around him. "Maybe you could teach me" he finished, his hand falling on Ianto's ass, squeezing it suggestively.

"Maybe... If you're good. But I'm exhausted and quite content with just lying here for a while." Ianto replied kissing the skin other Jack's heart.

"Maybe later than" the older man smiled, putting his hand back on his waist.

"Hmmm hmmm" Ianto sighed closing his eyes.

A shiver shook his body a little. The room was getting chilly, and their bodies were covered in sweat. Jack pulled the duvet from the bed and spread it on them. He then took hold of Ianto's chin to tip his head back and kissed him softly. Ianto looked up at him and Jack sinked in the deep blue ocean of his eyes.

"I missed you" Jack whispered.

"I missed you too" Ianto replied kissing him once more.

"No more secret"

"I promise"

They didn't say much more. Their eyes were saying enough for them. They drifted in and out of sleep for a couple of hours. Lying there, in front of the fire. Before getting on the bed to snuggle. Falling back asleep, no waking up till late morning, sated and happy in each other's arms.

TBC

So how was it ?

A/N: The song in this chapter is American Oxygen by Rhianna


	12. A reminder of the past

Breath in. Breath out. Chapter 12 : reminder of the past

**I want to apologise for not writing for so long. I hope I'll be able to right and publish more this week, I hope you'll like this chapter !**

**please leave a comment ! **

"[From The Norton's Friday Night show, aired on Friday October 12th ]

Gavin Norton : Hello ladies and gentlemen, here we are on The Norton's Friday Nightshow. Today we have the pleasure to host Kathy Swanson ex-police officer, new best seller of the year. Her new crime novel 'Poinson Lips' will be out next week. Everybody, this is Kathy Swanson !

[round of applause, whistles

Kathy enters, Gavin kisses her on the cheek and they sit down]

Gavin : How are you ?

Kathy : Great ! Wow it's quite intimidating...

G: Don't be shy ... This is just a wide crowd of crazy fans ...

[Cheers]

K: Well that's comforting for sure ...

[Gavin laughs along with the public]

G: Don't worry you're not alone in this fight. The least we could say about our next special guest is that he's easily intimidated. He's handsome, talented and the star of Fiona Vanstone's new TV Show. He's also without a doubt the biggest flirt on television, most men and women fall for his charms. Kathy you've been warned... Jack Harkness everybody !

[Cheers , whistles , loud clapping

Jack enters wave at the crowd and winks at the camera. Turns to the host, shakes hands, and kisses Kathy's cheek. That all sit back down]

JH : Hello ... How are you ? [He asks with a cheeky grin]

[Laughter]

G: Stop it ...

JH : I was just saying hello !

G: Whatever Harkness. [Chuckles] So you're the star of Fiona Vanstone's new TV show « Black Out », what can you tell us about it ?

JH : Well first I'm not alone on this show, there are also my co-stars who happen to be exeptional and my closest friends : Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato, I think they deserve a round of applause, and a loud one [ Jack claps and the public follows his lead, some cheers very loudly.]

G : Yeah let's not forget about them ! [ Gavin claps along with Kathy] Okay now stop avoiding the question, talk Harkness. [laughter]

J: Well, my character's name is James Hooper and he's a bit of a dashing Hero.

G: You brought us a clip didn't you ?

J: Yeah it's James's first introduction.

G : Okay let's watch it.

[2 minutes later]

G: Okay that man is quite intense ...

J: Yeah he is ... He's quite mysterious ...

G : A bit dark too ...

J: Yeah you're right he has a dark side but he can be kind and he's also very flirtatious. There's a lot of me in James Harper ...

[cries of laughter]

K: And I bet there is a lot of James in you too ...

[ Jack bursts out laughing and gives Kathy a high five. The public laughs, claps and cheers]

"Seriously Ianto, turn that off !"

"Come on Jack don't be such a baby." Ianto laughed putting the remote out of Jack's reach.

"I don't like to watch myself on television and before you say it yes it does include interviews." Jack said poking him in the chest.

"Then if you don't like it go read a book or something ! And don't bother getting undress it won't work." Ianto said resting against the back of the sofa.

Jack slumped backagainst him, he crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. He was brooding but at least he was keeping it quiet. Ianto re-focused on the Television hanged on his hotel room's wall.

[on the screen Jack is still chuckling and he winks at the audience]

K: The military great coat though ?

J: Would you rather me naked ?

[wild laughter]

K: So what people say is true...

J: Oh no they're wrong, I'm much worse...

[laughs, some people in the public are clapping]

G: Okay stop it Harkness, don't frighten my guests, they're my livelihood for Christ's sake [chuckes]

J: You know you love it Gavin !

G: If it makes you sleep at night...

J: You wouldn't want to know believe me..

G: Yeah you're right I don't! Moving on ! [laugher] So Kathy your turn, what can you tell me about your book ?

K: Well it's a story I've been working on for years before I finally decided to publish it.

G : Why that hesitation ?

K: Well it's quite a personal story, we might say, because it's based on something I've experienced as a police woman. It was the last case I've worked on and I think it was what made me resign.

G: Oh. That horrific ?

K: Yeah definitely.

G: What can you tell us ?

K: Well without giving the whole plot away, it's written from the point of view of a detective, a woman, that would be me. Bodies start dropping, the killer is arrested and then the plot thickens and we learn that there is more behind those crimes. It's quite dark and gruesome.

G: Oh does it really stick to the reality or did you add some things ?

K: The first manuscript were the actual facts, I juste changed the names, the addresses, those kinds of thing but in the end I couldn't publish it that way, because of certain events that were too shocking or because of the secret policy on cases. So I had to change some things but basically what is in the book happened and that's why it's so terrifying.

G: Wow, I can't wait to read it !

J: Me neither !

[Gavin, Jack and the public clap]

G: Well to lighten the mood a bit, let's welcome our next and last guest. He has worked with the best producers and agents for the last ten years or so, he's charming and knows his ways, warnings Jack, you've got competition ! Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome James Morisson !

[ A tall blond man walks on stage, Gavin and Kathy stand up to welcome the Guest, Jack takes a sip of his water drink and then stand. He politely shakes hand with James. The public claps and some people cheer. After a minute, everyone quiets down and the host and his guests are all sat. Gavin is on the right with Kathy next to him and Jack is on the left, James between him and Kathy. ]"

Ianto frowned at the screen. For anyone else Jack would appear pleased to see this man, a smile was on his face. But Ianto could see that it wasn't reaching his eyes, it wasn't really genuine, it even looked like one of those forced smile Jack plastered on his face when he had to. Jack's head was resting on his chest, he looked down at him but Jack didn't look back, his eyes were staring at the space before him.

"What is it ? You're all tensed suddenly ?" Ianto asked but Jack didn't answer. "You already seemed upset when you came back from the emission's shooting the other day. Is it about this guy ? Do you know him?" He continued fishing for an answer.

"I told you, I don't like watching myself on TV." Jack replied before pulling away from his lover.

Ianto watched him getting up from the couch they had been laying on and walk to the bay window. He looked back at the TV and frowned. From what he could see on the screen, James didn't seem to be a bad guy. A bit pretentious maybe, but that was because of the good looks. He had a charming smile, and he definitely knew how to play on his appearance. Polite but not actually posh. He was a bit too flirty for Ianto's liking but then again Jack was too, and he was just overdoing the smiles but not rude. However Jack seemed to be ill-at-ease ever since the man had walked on stage.

He was sitting as far from him as possible while trying to maintain a good front and not fall off the couch. Ianto didn't understand why Jack hadn't started an innuendo squad with him, as he would have done usually.

That was what Jack did. Ianto had watched enough of Jack's interview to know that he was a flirt, always had been, always would be. It didn't matter whether the person was male or female, as long as they were responsive he would flirt with them. Simple as that.

This James was definitely responsive, worse, he was the investigator of the flirting. And he was bloody gorgeous on top of that. So why Jack was acting like that with him ?

Ianto sighed, understanding that Jack wouldn't come back if the Welshman didn't coax him into. He turned the TV off and pushed the covers they had been snuggling into. He got up and walked to Jack who was staring out the city. He stopped behind him, not close enough to touch him but close enough to make him feel he was there.

"You knew him, didn't you ? Before the emission." Jack said nothing but in his silence Ianto found his answer."Is he that guy that put you off relationship before you met me ?"

Jack looked back at him, frowning.

"Tosh said something once" Ianto shrugged "No don't worry she didn't tell me your story." he continued before Jack could say anything "She just said something once in the early stage of our relationship. I didn't ask any further questions, I figured it was your story to tell, in your own time.. If you felt like it... But I always thought someone did something to you, hurt you, and that it was why you were hesitant. You don't have to tell me anything .."

"It was a long time ago" Jack said looking back at the city "I was in my early twenties. I was ecstatic, I had managed to talk my parents into letting me go to London after my studies."

"I thought you said your parents were always supportive." Ianto said.

"They were ! They were just... Parents.. Worried. London was unknown to them. But I wanted to be a musical actor. I needed to start somewhere and I wasn't ready for Broadway." Jack replied. "I met him a couple of months after I arrived, I don't remember exactly when now. I was struggling, I wasn't really doing well with my auditions. I missed my parents and he was there. He was kind at first, supportive, handsome, we both had bigger plans for the future, I think that's what drew me to him, that and you know... The British charm" Jack chuckled sadly. Ianto took a step closer and put his hands on his shoulders.

"At first we were just friends, he was the only friend I had in London until I met Owen. Owen and I grew closer and James became more than a friend. But Owen never liked him, maybe it should have been my warning." Jack sighed.

"Owen is not known for being ."

"Yeah I know... But there was something... Between them.. I've never known... They just hated each other." Jack frowned. "Anyway, at first it was good. Thanks to his family connections he got me into auditions, always pushed me to my limits, to my best."

"What happened ?" Ianto asked quietly.

"One day he pushed me to hard, and everything just snapped." Jack answered darkly.

_"Come on Jack ! Put your back into it for Christ's sake !" James growled. _

_"Listen he can't help it, the doctor said he has to stop for a few months at least or he'll never heal." Owen snapped back, stepping between the two young men. _

_"You don't have a say in this conversation !" James replied, taking a step towards Owen, he hand forming a fist at his side. _

_"You're going to fuck his whole career up if you push him too hard. He'll do another audition it's not worth it." _

_"Oh because you think you know what's best for his career ? You don't even know how to rule yours ! What an example you make ! Taking the first role that directors deign give you out of pity. This audition is his only chance and we all know this. If you don't have enough determination for your own career at least don't weight his down." James laughed cruelly. _

_"You little shit !" Owen snapped, raising his fist. He would have punched James square in the face if Jack hadn't stood between them. _

_"Stop it! Both of you ! Stop talking like I'm some kind of a child, like I'm not here. Owen I think you should go, we'll take later, promise." Jack said, looking down. _

_Owen sighed taking a step. "You know I'm right Jack, please, for once listen to me." he pleaded before walking out of Jack's flat. _

_"Come on baby you can't let him doubt you. You can do it, you have to, this one is the right one I know it." James said, taking Jack's head in his hands, kissing him softly._

_"Let's go to sleep, we'll continue practice __tomorrow morning__okay ? That way you'll be ready for __tomorrow night__." he continued._

_Jack said nothing bud nodded, his trust and love for the man and his own ambition blinding his judgment. _

"I had an audition, the most important of my career, the One audition every one is waiting for. But my throat started aching after every practise, really aching, a few weeks before the due date. A week earlier, several doctors had found important damages on my vocal cords. They all advised me to stop singing, to wait, to have a surgery. But I didn't listen to them. I didn't listen to any of them, even Owen. Guess it was all my fault, I was stupid and arrogant." Jack gritted out. Ianto started massaging his shoulders.

"During the audition, I started coughing blood, my throat ached so much I think I fainted. I woke up two days later in hospital. Owen and the doctors explained that they had to operate to remove the damages but it was too little too late. I couldn't talk for weeks, and in the end even if I could still sing, I couldn't be a professional singer anymore. It would have put too much pressure on my vocal cords." Jack said, with a detached voice.

"What happened with James ?" Ianto asked softly.

"Ah, turned out it wasn't really about love in the end. I was his goose which lays the golden eggs. But I was useless for him after that. He didn't love me, he just needed someone to bring at the top along with himself. He even admitted he slept with most of the directors who auditioned me." Jack chocked out bitterly.

"I'm sorry Jack" Ianto said, wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind and pressing kisses on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past." Jack said turning around. "I'm happy now." he continued looking straight at Ianto's eyes.

Ianto hugged him tightly and Jack buried his head in his neck. The Welshman ran his finger through his soft brown hair while a guilty look painted itself on his face.

TBC


End file.
